Flame VS Ice
by Lightstar11
Summary: NaLu vs. GraCy! Two friends fight over the same girl. Will the star mage choose a fiery, destructive dragon slayer or an attractive ice mage with a stripping habit? Who will win this battle over Lucy's heart?
1. Chapter 1: Confrontation

**A/N: Fire plus Star VS Ice plus Star! Can you guess what this'll be about? Nalu VS Gracy! Who'll win when a Flame Dragon Slayer competes against a powerful Ice mage for one of FairyTail's most popular woman: Lucy Heartfilia! Hope you enjoy reading! Post a review naming who you want to win! Nalu or Gracy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy/Luce! I like you!" The moment I walked into Fairy Tail that one day, Natsu and Gray had simultaneously confessed to me in front of the entire guild.

"Back off flame-brain Lucy likes me. She would never want to be with a dense idiot like you who always destroys his surroundings!" Gray was furiously yelling at Natsu. I simply sighed as their daily brawl began.

"WHAT!?" Natsu was equally enraged at Gray and the two started head-butting like any other day. "What makes you think Luce would want to hand out with a stripper ice princess?!" Natsu was hissing in Gray's face and they started punching.

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Hot-headed brat!"

"Stripping bastard!"

"Stop it you two!" Yay! Erza's here to stop them!

"Aye!" I giggle at the sight of Natsu and Gray surrendering so easily.

"Mira! Can I have a strawberry-blueberry smoothie with whipped cream on top?" I yelled to the beautiful barmaid and she gave me a beaming grin.

"Sure thing Lucy. That'll be 200 jewel, here you go!"

"Thanks Mira." I smiled warmly and handed her the jewels, taking the drink. I was taking a sip when:

"Ne~ Lucy? If you had to choose, who would you pick? Natsu or Gray?" Mira's question startled me and I spit out the sip I was about to take.

"Mira!" She giggle innocently and handed me a napkin. After wiping my mouth, I started thinking about it.

_Who WOULD I choose? Natsu was nice enough to bring me to Fairy Tail and it's cute how he's so protective of his nakama, but he's so dense. Gray is always protecting me and is pretty hot, but his stripping habit gets annoying sometimes. _

"I actually don't know Mira. Natsu's too dense to take a hint and Gray is like the older brother I never had. I love both of them!" Mira frowned at my answer and I sweatdropped at her reaction.

"Lucy!~ That does NOT qualify as answer! Natsu and Gray, choose ONE? Who do you like the most?" Mira was leaning forward and was obviously anticipating my answer so she could tease me about this later in the future.

"Ummmm...I don't know..." I couldn't decide right there. I would need time to think hard.

"Of course you like me the most right Luce/Lucy?!" Natsu and Gray had stopped their fight to eavesdrop in my conversation with Mira.

"Wha-? Stop copying me you bastard! Don't follow my movements or copy my words!" I laughed at how cute the two looked whenever they got into their usual fights. They looked hilarious; Natsu and Gray's expressions were priceless! They were like monkeys copying each other!

"Pffft...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... hahahahhaha! Y-you guys look ridiculous!" I laughed and the two eased up a little.

"I challenge you Gray! Whoever wins Lucy's heart wins! Loser has to follow orders from the winner for a week! Bwahaha! I'll definitely beat you!" Natsu pointed at Gray who only smirked and shook hands with Natsu to seal the deal.

"You're on flame-brain! Lucy will pick me! The battle is ON!"

"WHAT? I never gave my consent on this matter!" I yelled in an attempt to stop the fire and ice mages' competition over me. I cringed backwards in the bar as they sat on the ground staring at me with puppy dog eyes. "Th-that's not fair! Ugh, fine! Go ahead and try to win my heart!"

"Yes! You're on Ice Princess/Flame-Brain!" Natsu and Gray sprang up off the floor and started their usual brawl again.

"Mira~ Levy-chan! Save me! Dasuke te Kudasai~! **(A/N: Help Me~)**" I turned to my best friend and the matchmaking barmaid.

"Hehehe! Lucy! Who would you choose: Natsu or Gray? Now you have no choice! Mwahaha!" Mira laughed evilly and started going into her dreamland. "Wai! Pink hair and brown eyes? Or blonde hair with dark blue eyes? Or black hair and brown eyes? Or blonde hair black eyes? KYAAAA! So cute~!"

"Ugh. Levy-chan!"

"Sorry Lu-chan, but I'm kind of trapped by my own dilemma." I looked over to her and see her sitting next to Gajeel. Gajeel had his arm slung over her shoulders and Jet and Droy were gaping at the sight. Mira was giggling creepily behind me and I instantly regretted turning around.

"Blue hair, red eyed babies! Also, black hair, hazel eyed babies! KYAAA!" Mira squealed and Levy and I face-palmed, sighing.

"Luce! Who are you going to take out first?" Natsu and Gray were looking at me with expectant eyes.

"Our competition will be 5 rounds. Two dates for each guy and the fifth will be a triple outing! The triple outing will be all three of us at once." Gray explained their agreed battle and I cringed.

"I have to choose who will be first?" I asked and they nodded. "Um, Levy choose one!"

"Um, go with Natsu first!" my best friend yelled over Jet and Droy's bickering.

"Got it." I turned my attention back to the duo. You heard her, Natsu will be the first date. Sorry Gray. Then you guys will alternate, got it? Natsu, meet me at this bar by 7:00 am tomorrow morning k?" I commanded them and Gray pouted. Natsu grinned and hugged me.

"Sweet, got it Lucy! 7:00 am!" I pushed Natsu off and he bragged to Gray. "See?! I'm first! Lucy likes me more! I'm going to win this thing! I'm fired up!"

"Shut up flame-brain! Just because you got to go first doesn't mean you'll win! Plus, can you even get up that early?! I bet 200 jewels that you'll be at least an hour late! New rule: if the date is more than 1 hour late, the opponent gets to take the date and the original partner will go next time!" Gray yelled in Natsu's face and smirked.

"Okay! You're on!" Natsu accepted it and I sighed.

"Ugh, boys. Well see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to head home now okay?"

"Bye Lu-chan! Good Luck!"

"Bye Levy-chan!" I waved and walked out. "Gate of the white doggy, I open thee. Nicholas!" I summoned Plue the second I reached the river. He accompanied me on my way home and I walked along the edge of the water, arms outstretched.

"Be careful Lucy-san!" some of the men out on the water in boats warned me like they always do everyday.

"I will!" I shouted back and hopped off the edge. I arrived at my apartment and ended up just jumping up to the window. I sent Plue back and opened the window. Natsu had rubbed off on me and I found it more exhilarating to enter through the window.

I closed the window, locked it and closed the blinds before throwing off my clothes. I grabbed my towel and a hairbrush. I went to take a shower and brushed my hair in the bathroom when I was done. I changed into my pajamas and went to drink some apple juice before going to sleep. I lay under my pink blanket and relaxed my body against my comforter. I gave into the darkness and allowed my consciousness to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 1! I apologize if the chapter is kind of short. The next chapter is pretty predictable, but I hope you enjoy this story. I'm starting to get a little lazy from writing fanfics, so I'm not 100% up on my game. I'm having more frequent writer's blocks and my ideas don't flow as smoothly. Sorry if anything I write is a little crummy. Review anyways and stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, read my StiCy: Light Meets Star and my LoLu collab with HiILikePie1937462: A Star's Reliable Lion! I also have a RoLu oneshot: A Shadow Comforting a Star and a LaLu coming soon! Follow HiILikePie1937462 and I for update notices on our Fairy Tail shippings! **


	2. Chapter 2: Date 1

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say anymore. All except: Crap! I forgot a disclaimer in chapter 1! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does. **

**Chapter 2: Date 1**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up at 5:00 am the next morning. After taking a bubble bath with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, I dried my hair and styled it into a casual braid running down my left shoulder. I wore a dark pink tank top, that was line with black frills at the top and bottom, and a pair of black skinny jeans. To top it off, I wore a dark maroon blaze and stuck a red star in my hair. I applied a watermelon lip gloss and some light blush. After strapping on my belt with my keys and whip, I grabbed an apple and headed for the guild. I summoned for Plue to accompany me as I ate my apple. I appeared in front of the guild doors at 6:30. I checked myself before pushing the doors open gently.

"Morning!" I whispered quietly as I walked into the relatively empty guild. Mira was at the bar as usual, but the guild was otherwise empty.

"Good morning Lucy! Wow you sure are here early!" the barmaid flashed me her bright smile and I walked over to join her.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Natsu here at 7 for his date in his fight with Gray. Can I get a strawberry smoothie and some breakfast?"

"Of course Lucy! And a date! Wai! Ah, young love~..." Mira smiled dreamily and set a hot plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me accompanied by a tall glass full of my usual pink strawberry smoothie with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

"Thanks Mira and NO! I'm only going on the date because I'm forced to participate in their stupid little game of who I like more!" my cheeks flushed a hot pink and Mira giggled.

"You SURE~ you aren't attracted to them?" Mira coyly said with a smirk.

"Mira!~ I already have someone..." I whispered quietly. I instantly regretted my words and Mira's ears perked up. I cringed as she leaned closer with sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh what's this I hear? You have a crush? A boyfriend?! Who Lucy? SPILL!"

"Sorry Mira, but I should eat the food before it cools!" I avoided her eyes and started eating hastily.

"If I heard right I think I heard that this little blondie has a crush on someone!" I heard a deep male voice behind me and I almost spit out the food I was chewing. I quickly sipped my smoothie to avoid choking and zipped around to see who it was.

"L-Laxus?! W-why are you here so early? And HEY! You're b-blond too!" I stammered as I was face-to-chest with the lightning dragon slayer.

"What, am I not allowed to be early? I just like to eat breakfast here." he acknowledge me before turning to Mira. "Mira, my usual please." Laxus took a seat beside me as Mira placed the same order I had in front of him, replacing the strawberry smoothie with a glass of strawberry-banana juice.

"So Blondie~" Laxus started slyly, "I hear you have a crush and a date with that flamebrain."

"D-don't call me B-Blondie! You're blonde too Baka Laxus! And why would I tell YOU who my crush is?! Especially if Mira is standing right in front of us!" I yelled back grumpily turned to my own food. Laxus chuckled a bit and ate his own food with a continuous smirk plastered on his face.

BAM! I heard the doors of the guild were kicked open. Laxus, Mira, and I all turned our heads to see who it was. I was expecting Natsu with his pink hair, but no. I saw a head of spiky dark blue hair and a half-naked nicely toned chest. It was Gray. He hadn't stripped completely and was wearing a white collared shirt, unbuttoned of course, and some dark blue jeans.

"Yo! It is now 6:55 am and Natsu isn't here yet? Lucy is here though! Hey Mira...Laxus." he waved to us and sat on my other side. "So Lucy? If Natsu isn't her by 7:05 am then I'm going to take you on a date today k?" he winked and I rolled my eyes at how serious he was taking the challenge.

"Um Lucy, it's already 7:00 am." Mira announced and I sighed.

"This is Natsu we're talking about here. He's gonna be late like always." I laid my head on the table and sighed.

"Heh, stupid flamebrain. He's never gonna make it. And then it'll be MY turn to shine and get an advantage for you Lucy! You have to choose me! I mean is there anybody else who is hotter than yours truly?" Gray smirked and showed off his abs. I blew my hair out my face and grinned.

"Actually Gray, there is someone hotter than you." I stated in a matter-of-factly tone. Mira and Gray both gawked.

"Spill Lucy. NOW!" Mira attacked me with a glare and I sighed, exasperated.

"Think you guys. Use some common sense here."

"Is it really that difficult?" Laxus finally spoke up and he smiled. "Me obviously."

"WHAT!?" Gray and Mira both screamed right when the doors were kicked open.

"Oi, Luigi! I'm here for our date! I know I'm 3 minutes late, but-"

"Sorry Natsu, but I'm busy today. I have stuff to do so I'm postponing our date till next week. you were three minutes late anyways. The moment the clock ticked 7:00 am, was the moment the date was decided to be postponed. I have to go out with Gray first now." I winked and grabbed Gray's arm, who was currently smirking. "And Laxus, you are wrong. You are stronger and truly very attractive, but compared to HIM, you're small fry in my heart and mind!" I giggled at the dumbfounded faces, while pulling a smirking Gray out the doors.

"So I'm the hottest one?" Gray asked me and I smiled mischieviously.

"Nope! You're even SMALLER small fry compared to HIM! Hehe!" Gray pouted as I shook my head. "Anyways, what should we do on our date today? You know I'm grading you on everything you do with me today. Your grade depends how much fun I have!" I cheered.

"Fun?Then I know where to go! Let's go to the Akane Resort we went to before the Tower of Heaven s**t happened!" Gray pulled me along and I smiled.

"Sure! I didn't get to truly enjoy myself last time anyways." We walked to the train station and took the hour long ride it takes to reach the fancy resort. Gray paid for the tickets and hotel room. I called Virgo to get me fancy clothes from the Spirit World and Cancer to put my hair up. The clothes Virgo gave me were a pair of dark forest green cargo capris with multiple pockets and a tight black camisole that had lace on the bottom to wear underneath a black leather jacket. The shoes I wore were dark brown boots with little heel and my hair was slightly curled to be wavy, courtesy of Cancer, with a matching green headband.

I met Gray in front of the hotel and found him looking VERY hot in his clothes. He was wearing a black hoodie with a high collar, unfolded up, and a graphic white tee underneath. I couldn't see what it said because the jacket was partly zipped up halfway so I could only see the very top of the letters. He also wore dark wash skinny jeans with dark blue Converse.

"You look hot Lucy!" Gray commented with a thumbs-up and I smirked with a light blush staining my cheeks.

"You look hot yourself Gray~. I swear, it's kind of nice to look at when you're not naked." I grabbed his hand and interlaced my fingers with his. His hands were cold, probably because he's an Ice mage, and I let the warmth of my own hand spread. "Let's go on that one roller coaster first! Um, what was it called? Oh yeah, the Adrenaline Chill! It goes SUPER fast and you go backwards on it! Plus there's that huge drop!" Gray was sweating a little when I described it, I could feel it from his hand. I giggled as I towed him along with me.

**Gray's POV**

_The Adrenaline Chill?! That ride is known as the scariest ride in the whole of Akane's park! Oh crap, I'm scared s**t out of my pants. _

"Hehe, um Lucy?" I nervously chuckled as she pulled me along. "Shouldn't we start with a calmer ride like the Ferris Wheel or Teacups? Or even one of the calmer roller coasters like Sharp Dagger?" I asked her and she suddenly stopped. "L-Lucy?"

She turned around with her bangs hanging low to cover her eyes. I started trembling a little as Lucy's lips turned upwards in a smile. But the thing about this smile is the fact it was a little sadistic and devious. I gulped and Lucy raised her head. Her eyes had a devious look in them and contradicted her now pouting lips. As she pouted at me, she flashed her eyelashes and leaned in close.

"But Gray~~. I want to feel the thrill of dropping 100 feet and the flash of wind in my hair! The thrill of my life flashing before my eyes! What, are you scared Gray? I thought you wanted to win your challenge with Natsu over my heart?" Lucy's pout disappeared and turned a little seductive. I shivered under her gaze, which was really odd considering I'm an Ice mage who strips a lot. "I'm grading you on how much fun I have Gray and you're losing points. Don't you like me? Or am I too much for you to handle now?"

"N-not at all Lucy? You're very beautiful and sexy, it's just that I think we should start with little rides and gradually..." I cut myself off as Lucy's face turned into a frown when I said 'start.' Her frown grew deeper and deeper as I spoke and I started getting desperate. I'll do anything to keep Lucy happy, even if it means my own life. "Nevermind. Lucy, we'll go onto the Adrenaline Chill, but afterwards I want to go on the Sharp Dagger." I tried to make a compromise and I sighed in relief that it worked. Lucy's face lit up and she nodded happpily, grabbing my hand to drag me to the coaster. _Dang! Lucy is one hard chick to please! I just hope I don't lose my life today..._I gulped nervously as we got in line. We only waited for 5 minutes until we were directed to a light blue cart and strapped in tightly. I squeezedLucy's hand in fright and she giggled and squeezed my hand in response. I gulped as lights flashed before my eyes and the roller coaster started. We went up a hill and the suspense started killing me. I tried to relax when I heard Lucy smirk beside me.

"Scaredy cat. I thought you were the strongest man in Fairy Tail, Gray~." I manned up as she purred my name and I corrected her.

"Third strongest, not including Master." I admitted and we reached the top of the hill. We dropped and I screamed like a sissy. I couldn't believe it! Lucy just sat there smiling and grinning while laughing.

"Wheeeee!" I closed my eyes and gripped Lucy's hand as she giggled along. I felt the cart start rising again and we went down another short drop. After some sharp turns we rose again and went down another huge drop, smaller than the one at the beginning, and the cart came to a halt. The ride wa sover and I relaxed. Lucy sat there and giggled again as the restraints were released and I stood up, wobbling until Lucy grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Gray, I thought you were the third strongest man at Fairy Tail? And you can't handle this. Wow." she sighed as she directed us to an empty bench and I laid down immediately. Lucy laughed as she sat down and placed my head in her lap. I looked up at her face and she started stroking my hair. My hair was blown back and messier than usual and Lucy's curls were slightly gone. Her hair was still wavy, but it's shine was lost and it looked extremely windswept. When I finally calmed down and manned up a little, I made a snide remark.

"At least I'm not Natsu. Natsu would've died the moment you dragged him onto the ride." I smirked and she met my smirk with a frown.

"Touche...Natsu would've probably destroyed the entire park too." we sweatdropped before exchanging glances and bursting out in laughter. We earned a few strange looks from people walking by, but we ignored them.

"I really, truly like you Lucy. You're easy to talk too and you have a truly kind heart. You're pretty and hot, not to mention. In desperate times, you can be really tough too. You truly have the spirit of a Fairy." I chuckled lightly as she blushed.

"Thank you Gray, but I don't think so. I get flustered easily and try to put on a tough act, but I'm never sure what to do." she bit her lip and I smiled, sitting upright off her lap.

"You might think that, but many of us don't. Anyways come on. We came here to have fun, not have a deep talk. The talking can wait for later. You promised me we could go on the Sharp Dagger now!" I winked and pat her head reassuringly before standing up.

"Oh yeah! But there's one thing I want before that." she stood up and grabbed my hand again.

_Oh no! Please Kami-sama! Don't tell her she's going to make me sprint after her again! _My pleas were in vain and before I knew it, we were taking off with dust clouds trailing behind us. She abruptly stopped and I crashed into her back, knocking her over.

"Ah! Sorry Gray. I just really really REALLY wanted some!" she giggled and pulled us up. I slightly blushed as her warm hand grabbed mine again. "Will you buy me some?" Lucy had a pouting look on her face and I cringed away. I couldn't refuse her with that look.

"S-sure, but what is it that you want exactly?" she beamed and turned my head to the food stand in front of us.

"Cotton candy!" I saw two columns of the fluffy pure sugar, one of pink and the other blue. "Gray~ I want the pink one! You'll buy it for me right?" she pleaded me with her eyes again and I nodded. She turned to the vender, "We'll take one cotton candy, half blue and half pink please!"

"Of course miss! And because you two look like a cute couple, I'll give you a discount! Instead of 400 yen, I'll give it to you for 250 yen!" he smiled and handed us the the cotton cnayd.

"Wow! Arigato! Gray, if you will!" she took the cotton candy and pulled some off, throwing it into her mouth. I sighed and pulled out my wallet.

"Here you go and thank you for the discount mister." I handed the vendor 250 yen and followed Lucy to a nearby bench.

"Gray! Ahhh, open your mouth!" she beamed and had a piece of blue cotton candy pinched between her fingers.

"Why shoul-" I got cut off when she stuffed the fluffy candy into my mouth. She smiled and threw some more into her mouth.

"Isn't it yummy!? Haha, the way it melts in your mouth feels nice." I swallowed the sugar and frowned.

"It tastes good, but Lucy? You shouldn't eat too much of it, 'cuz then you'll get fat..." she looked at me and snickered.

"Awww, does Gray want more to himself. Don't worry I'll give you more, Ahhh!" she said with a babyish voice and face that pissed me off a little. She had more candy in her hand and I grabbed her wrist and bit the candy out of her grasp.

"Yes I do want more Lucy~" I purred her name and she blushed. "Haha, you look cute like that. Well, now that you have your candy, let's go ride the Sharp Dagger!" I pulled her up and led her to the ride now. The entire time she was picking at the fluffy goodness and I occasionally took some of the blue. She always took the pink.

**Lucy's POV **_2 hours later..._

"We went onto the Sharp Dagger, Defiant Metal, Titanium Bullet, The Loop-de-Loop, the Ferris Wheel and took part in the ball dancing! I must say, Gray, you're actually pretty good at ballroom dancing." I listed alll the rides we went on and giggled at the tired Ice mage. He had ditched the jacket and due to my protests, he didn't strip completely.

"I try." he shrugged off my compliment. "Now what? It's still only 7:00 pm. We have more time to hang out here." Gray and I sat down on a bench and relaxed a little. I went into deep thought and started looking around, when my eyes landed on a big teddy bear.

"THAT! I want that teddy bear! Gray, let's play some games and win prizes!" my eyes lit up and he grinned.

"Sure why not! The game for the teddy bear is just to shoot baskets, pretty easy." We stood up and I dragged him over to the booth.

"100 yen to participate! Make three baskets in a row and you get a choice of one small prize! Make 5 baskets and you get a choice of one big prize!" the game tender explained and Gray handed him 100 yen. Taking a basketball into his hands, I watched as my date grinned. He easily made 5 shots in 1 minute and I gasped in amazement.

"Heh, simple as bribing Erza with cake!" he ruffled my hair as my eyes shined before turning to the game tender. "I'll take the big teddy bear please!"

"Yes, thank you for playing!" he brought down the teddy bear and I hugged it in my arms.

"Thank you Gray! Hmmm, now I feel a bit guilty. I'll win something for you too!" I beamed at him and had him carry the teddy bear while I led us to another game. I chose the quiz booth; it was called 50 questions. We have to answer different questions about one category. I smirked at the game and handed them 100 yen to participate.

"Which category of questions would you like to answer?"

"Magic please." I answered smoothly and surely.

"Okay. First Question: What are the two types of magic?"

"Caster and Holder Magic."

"Second Question: Name 8 types of Lost Magic."

"Dragon Slayer Magic, God Slayer Magic, Arc of Embodiment, Human Subordination, Maguilty Sense, Time Arc, Great Tree Arc, and Black Arts."

"Third Question: Who are Salamander and Titania?"

"Salamander is Natsu Dragneel a Fairy Tail Mage and he is the Fire Dragon Slayer. He is always destroying property. Titania is Erza Scarlet. Her magic is known as 'The Knight' and she can requip armour and weapons at an incredible speed. She is also known as Fairy Tail's strongest female mage, aside from Mirajane who just recently obtained her magic power again"

"Fourth Question: What are the Daimatou Enbu?"

"The Daimatou Enbu, also known as the Grand Magic Games or GMG for short, is competition of the legal guilds to determine who is the strongest guild in all of Fiore. It is held every year in the Domaus Flau located in Crocus. The winning guild also receives 30,000,000 Jewels along with the title of Fiore's Strongest Guild."

_1 hour later..._

"Fiftieth Question: What is The One Magic?"

"The One Magic is also known as The Essence of Magic. There is a belief among people that ALL magic comes from one source: the One Magic. There are different interpretations of it: Darkness and Love. No one really knows if the One Magic truly exists, or if magic is unlimited to all; but the One Magic is said to be the 'founding father' of all magic."

"Congratulations! You are the third person to have passed this quix game successfully! You have chosen one category and answered all fifty questions correctly! You may choose any prize you like with a limit of four!" I smiled and turned to Gray.

"Done Gray. Sorry it took a while, but you can choose anything now! There can be two prizes for you and two for me!" I beamed at him and he gawked.

"W-wasn't it difficult?" he stared at me as if I just claimed he was my father.

"Not at all. Now hurry up and choose something! We need to get back to the hotel and go to sleep to get ready to head back to the guild tomorrow!" I pushed him to the booth and he nodded.

"Um, then I'll take this!" Gray chose a magic sword. It was light blue and thin. It can change form to any type of weapon you like, but it uses your own magic power to change form.

"Hm? Why that? Can't you just make your own weapon with ice?" I looked at him strangely and he nodded.

"I can, but this isn't for me." he winked at me and I nodded. "I'm also going to take the Ice Lacrima to improve my own magic."

"Mmk. I'm going to take two Platinum Gate keys! The Gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus and the Gate of the Snake Queen, Cassiopeioa!" I cheered and we took the items.

"Ready to head back then Lucy?" Gray offered his hand to walk back to the hotel. I put my hand into his and our fingers interlocked.

"Sure. I'm tired and we still have the train ride back." I clutched Gray's arm for warmth and he laughed.

"Are you cold? Use my jacket, I don't need it considering I strip a lot anyways." he joked and we laughed together. I put my arms through the sleeves and the jacket was too big for me, but it was warm.

"Thanks Gray. I had a lot of fun today."

"Sure, no prob." we walked on to the hotel in silence, with just us enjoying each other's company. It was a cold night and I leaned against Gray for warmth and comfort. He was warm, despite being an Ice mage, and I felt safe being closer to him.

"Ah, wait here for a moment Lucy. I'll be right back." he led me to a bench in a park and left somewhere. I just nodded and waited patiently, staring up at the sky. I could see the constellations sparkling brightly above me.

"The sky is so pretty at night." I murmured to myself when I felt something hot on my cheek. "Kyaaa!" I jumped up and saw Gray standing there, smiling and holding two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Here. Have something to drink Lucy. It's a cold night and I saw a coffee machine earlier so I bought some." he offered me a cup, which I gladly accepted, and took a sip from his own cup. I kept staring at him in amazement and I didn't bother drinking some of the coffee yet. "Lucy? Hurry up and drink it before it gets cold. Why're you staring at me?" I snapped back to my coffee and took a small sip, sighing in comfort at the warmth of the liquid.

"Hey Gray? I was thinking. Today's the first time you said something was cold. Like I'm freezing tonight, but you're an Ice mage and always stripping yet you said it was cold tonight. Why is that?" I gazed into his dark blue eyes curiously and he raised an eyebrow.

"THAT'S what's bothering you?" I nodded and he sighed. "Well, I'm not cold, but I could tell you were freezing to death so I bought you the coffee. No real deep explanation, and drink the coffee before it gets cold!"

"Oh yeah!" I snapped back to the drink in my hands and I gulped it down. I enjoyed the feeling of the warmth spreading through my upper body as the liquid slid down my throat. "Mmm, thanks for the drink Gray! Let's head inside before I freeze to death." I joked and stood up.

"Yeah, but before you froze to death I would heat up up!" he smirked slyly and I blushed intensely.

"H-how would you h-heat me up if you're an ICE mage?!" I stammered and turned my back on him.

"Oh? Wouldn't you like to know eh, Heartfilia?" I felt him slink behind me and take my wrist in his hand. He wrapped his arms around me and I brought my hands up to his arms. He was icy cold, yet I felt a sort of comfort and warmth in his grasp. I pulled away with a pout and walked into the hotel. We went into the elevator and I was facing the doors when Gray grabbed my shoulder.

"Gray?! What are you d-?" I started until I felt something warm on my cheek. Gray had whipped me around and kissed my cheek. I felt him smirk on my cheek and he pulled away. The elevator doors opened and he walked out.

"Let's go Lucy!" he winked and continuing down the hall to our hotel room. The walk was silent as I slowly followed after him and waited until we were in front of the room. I let Gray unlock it and he pulled me in. I hung my head slightly so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Hey Gray, I'm going to take a shower to warm up k? I'll be done in a little bit." I said quietly and tilted my head up just enough to see him nod. I grabbed Virgo's key and walked into the bathroom. "Virgo, please get me some pajamas to sleep in from the Spirit World."

"Yes Hime." I got into the shower and had the water on as hot as I could stand. I enjoyed the feeling of the scorching hot water batting down my back and I leaned against the shower's walls. I gently touched my cheek and traced my finger on the spot where Gray kissed me. I blushed furiously as I remembered him leaning in and the way he smirked.

_Gosh, what am I thinking!? I'm already attracted to HIM! I can't have thoughts about Gray! He's like a brother to me! _I sighed and shut the water off. I changed into the light dress that Virgo had left me. It was a light blue color with a white snowflake on the back and a white band across the front. It was strapless and reached my knees. I brushed my hair and checked myself in the mirror to see my hair sticking close to my face and dripping wet. I didn't have a blow dryer so I could only squeeze out the water and try my best to soak the water with the towel. I walked out to see Gray on his bed already.

"You're done Lucy?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to have Virgo get you some clothes from the Spirit World?" I asked him if he needed clothes to sleep in, but he shook his head.

"Heh, Lucy. You know I have an unusual habit of stripping a 's the same when I sleep. I sleep shirtless. It's fine. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and go to sleep." he stood up and walked towards me since I was still standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Oh, ok. Hey Gray?"

"Hm?" I moved to the side a little and waited for him to turn to me. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down to my height. I pressed my lips softly against his forehead and released him.

"Night. Also, perfect score" I walked to my bed and lay down. After turning the lights in the room off so that the only light was from the bathroom, I pulled the covers over me and went to sleep with a bright blush on tainting my cheeks.

"Good night Lucy." I heard Gray murmur softly and he shut the door.

**Gray's POV**

"Oh? Wouldn't you like to know, Heartfilia?" I hissed into Lucy's ear and wrapped my arms around her. It felt nice, holding her in my arms and I was pleased she didn't push me away...at least until she pulled away and we walked into the elevator. It bothered me that Lucy kept her back to me the entire time so I grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around.

"Gray?! What are you-d?" her cries stopped as I pressed my lips to her cheek. We stayed frozen like that until I pulled away and the doors opened.

"Let's go Lucy!" I winked and led the way to our room. _Heh. I saw her blushing and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She's so hot and cute, yet so innocent... _I unlocked the door to our room and we walked in.

"Hey Gray, I'm going to take a shower to warm up k?" she told me timidly with her head hung down and I nodded as I watched her grab Virgo's key and storm into the bathroom. I sighed and lay down on my bed, thinking about her. I closed my eyes and my head was filled with thoughts of Lucy's blushing and flustered face.

_I wonder what she felt when I kissed her cheek. I know I enjoyed the feel of her soft skin against my lips, but I hope I didn't make her feel uncomfortable... _I bit my lip softly as I heard her turn on the water. I felt a little guilty about kissing her on the cheek without her consent like that, but I love her. _I hope this won't ruin my relationship with her. But I hope she chooses me over that flame-brain. _I opened my eyes at the sound of the water shutting off and the door opening.

"You're done Lucy?" I saw her hair clinging to her face a hanging down her shoulders dripping wet before I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a strapless light blue dress with a white strap across the front. She looked pretty hot, but I held back a blush.

"Yeah. Do you want me to have Virgo get you some clothes from the Spirit World?" she offered to get me clothes to sleep in, but I just shook my head.

I smirked before answering, "Heh, Lucy. You know I have an unusual habit of stripping a lot. It's the same when I sleep. I sleep shirtless. It's fine. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and go to sleep." I stood up and walked towards her to go into the bathroom for a shower myself.

"Hey Gray?" I heard Lucy softly call out to me as I passed her. I stopped and turned to her.

"Hm?" I was unprepared when she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me down. At first I thought she was going to beat me up for kissing her cheek in the elevator, but I felt something warm and soft touch my forehead. Lucy kissed my forehead before letting me go and walking to her own bed.

"Night. Also, perfect score." she whispered just loudly enough for me to hear and I smiled.

"Good night Lucy." I murmured softly in response before closing the bathroom door behind me. I threw off my clothes in one second, literally, and jumped into the shower. Now being the Ice mage I am, I normally took cold showers, but tonight I decided to take a warm shower. Not as hot as Lucy's, but warmer than I normally do. I quickly rinsed and washed before pulling my pants back on. I walked out and turned the bathroom lights off. I strolled through the dark to my bed and plopped down. I stayed shirtless and didn't bother pulling the covers up. I tucked my arm under my head and , with my head filled with the image of Lucy's blushing face, fell asleep.

**A/N: In the end, Natsu came one minute too late and Gray snagged the first date with Lucy. Will Natsu be able to top Gray's performance? It'll be hard and NaLu fans I apologize. I personally love GrayLu so this was easy to write. I don't even read a lot of NaLu's so the next chapter might be completely OOC. Sorry, but the NaLu parts might be extremely hard for me to write. Anyways Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu's Date

**A/N: Yay! Chapter three uploaded! Enjoy and review! Sorry I haven't updated but I was working on some other fics. Try my Sticy Light and Star Meet if you haven't! I also am doing a LoLu collaboration with HiILikePie1937462 called The Star's Reliable Lion. Well, read on and I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Natsu's Date**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up at 8:00 in my own apartment, in my own bed, with no Natsu laying next to me. I sighed in relief and hauled myself to the bathroom. I took a nice hot shower to relieve myself of the tiredness from the night before that was spent with Gray. After wrapping my favorite strawberry scented towel around myself, I walked out of the bathroom to pull on some clothes for the day. Natsu hadn't given me any details about today's date so I decided to stay casual, but still a little formal. I wore a light purple long sleeve that had slits to bare my shoulders and black jean shorts. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail and stuck a black flower at the band. To match, I wore some black flats that also had black flowers on them and as a finishing touch, I put on a silver chain necklace. After grabbing my usual whip and keys, I headed out to the guild.

"Ohayo Miinna!" My voice rang through the hair as I walked into the guild and over to Mira. Gray was also sitting nearby, so I chose a seat next to him.

"Hey Lucy." he replied and turned to me as I sat down. "So did you sleep well last night?"

"Hi Gray and yeah, I got a good night's sleep! Thanks for the teddy bear you won me!" I winked and cheered happily before turning to Mira temporarily. "Mira, can I get a vanilla shake?"

"Of course Lucy. One moment." As the barmaid turned to the kitchen I faced Gray again.

"So, anything planned for today yet? I have Natsu's date today, but I'm not sure if he'll be able to top yours." I bit my lip in uncertainty as Gray laughed at my last statement.

"So you had THAT much fun at the amusement park? Glad to hear it. That flamebrain can't defeat me especially if you like roller coasters and he has motion sickness." I giggled at the thought of Natsu on a roller coaster.

"Yeah, he would probably ruin the date or destroy something. But oh well, I wish him luck." Mira placed my vanilla shake in front of me and I took a sip to conclude my thought. Gray smirked and I felt him staring at me. I ignored the Ice Mage and scanned the guild for Levy. I found her sitting at a table talking to Gajeel while Jet and Droy were on their knees with tears falling comically from their eyes. I snickered at Levy pouting while Gajeel was resting his arm on her head. Despite Levy's pout, I could see a slight pink tint on her cheeks and tiny smile playing on the corners of her lips. She was secretly enjoying his attention, but he was too dense to take a hint. _I don't think I want to ruin the moment. _I was turning my attention back to where Gray sat next to me, but I found the spot empty.

"Oh Lucy? Gray said he had to go do something so he left." Mira tapped my shoulder and informed me. I nodded my head and took another sip of my shake. Still holding my drink in hand, I turned my eyes to scan the guild.

"Ice Princess!"

"Flame Brain!"

"Stripper!"

"Retard!"

"Squinty Eyes!"

"Droopy Eyes!"

I saw Natsu and Gray were butting heads again. I sighed and looked around for Erza, but the powerful scarlet-haired requip mage was no where to be found. _I guess I have to stop the fight. _I thought bitterly before rising form my seat. I placed my death glare on my face and let a dark aura float around me.

"Natsu! Gray! Stop this at once!" I commanded them with my hair falling to one side. They froze and slowly turned to look at me. I snickered and stared both of them hard in the eyes.

"A-a-AYE!" Natsu and Gray replied while saluting me and they looked like they just wet themselves.

"Good Boys!" I smiled sweetly at the two and allowed my dark aura to lower a bit. My eyes still had a slight death stare in them and my bangs slightly shadowed my eyes. I kept this look just to be sure they were stopped.

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu! Gray! Stop this at once!" I heard an evil voice commanding me from behind and I froze. Gray was also frozen as we both turned to look behind us cautiously. And there was Luce, she had a dark aura floating around her and if looks could kill, I swear the entire guild would be dead! Her eyes had a murderous intent and I saluted to her.

"A-a-AYE!"

"Good Boys!" I was even more terrified as Lucy smiled a sweet smile that seemed too sweet to be true. Her eyes still had that murderous intent in them and her aura was still floating around her. Gray and I separated under her intense gaze and even though her dark aura was weaker than a few seconds ago, I knew she meant business. I then remembered I had my date with Lucy today and I ran up to her.

I tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around again. "Hey Luce? We have our date today right? Is 2:00 okay with you?" I asked her cautiously just in case she wanted to beat me to a pulp.

"Yeah sure. But what are we doing today?" she nodded her approval and my eyes lit up in excitement.

"Sweet! And it's a surprise. But wear a swimsuit and I'll swing by later today Luigi!" I tease the blonde and jump out of the way before she can attack me.

"Natsu...IT'S LUCY you BAKA!" she screams furiously and I laugh, running out of the guild.

"Let's go Happy!" I call for my partner and he flys by, following me.

"Aye Sir!" I sprint to my house with Happy following me.

**Lucy's POV**

_A swimsuit? Where in the world is Natsu taking me? And how DARE that stupid flamebrain tease me again! _I was curious as to what I was in for today, but also vowed to get that idiot back. I sighed and stood up, finishing the last bits of my smoothie.

"Kay then Mira, Gray. I'm going to go back to my apartment to get ready. See you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye to the duo and headed out the guild doors.

" Oi! Be careful Miss Lucy! We wouldn't want the pretty Fairy Tail Mage falling in now would we?" One of the old men chuckled from their boat as I walked along the edge of the curb.

"I'm fine!" I called back with a graceful smile and hopped off the curb in front of my apartment. I walked in and locked the door behind me.

_Since Natsu said to wear a swimsuit, we'll most likely be staying at the Guild's pool or going to the beach... _I thought through a few possibilities in my head while searching my wardrobe for the appropriate clothes. I decided to keep the clothes I was wearing now and I would just wear a swimsuit underneath. I chose my white bikini with a pink flower on one breast to go under my purple long sleeve and black shorts. I replaced my high ponytail and black flower clip with twin tails tied with light pink ribbon that matched the flower on my bathing suit. Instead of the black flats I wore originally, I dug out a pair of pink wedges and slipped a simple black beaded anklet on. After checking myself in the mirror, I sat on my bed and checked the time. It was only 12:30...another hour and a half before Natsu comes by. I sat on my bed and looked arond my room for anything out of the ordinary. I didn't want to eat yet since it was still kind of early so I plopped down on my bed after seeing there was nothing out of place.

_I wonder what Natsu has planned today...Will I have as much fun as I had with Gray? Then again, ever since Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail and he always protects me from danger, I've always had a crush on him. But I also have HIM. He can be a real arrogant guy sometimes, but he also has a sweet side. After the GMG I felt a sort of pull towards him... _I sighed and turned over onto my side, resting my head on my arms. Thoughts about Gray and Natsu's competition got me thinking, but there's also HIM. I'm only playing along in the competition because then they'll never leave me alone._ I'm starting to feel an attraction to Gray. I mean he strips a lot and it can get annoying at times, but I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. _I bit my lip in frustration and got off the bed. _Argh! This is seriously getting to me! I'll drink some water and cool off a bit my the river outside. _I jumped off my bed and walked to the kitchen. After downing a glass of water, I checked the time; it was 1:00. _I spent half an hour thinking!? Geez, time sure flies! _Sighing, I went outside and sat on the edge of the river in front of my house. As I sat with my elbows resting on my knees and my head resting in my palms, I stared at my reflection in the water, thinking about my date with Natsu. I got lost in my thoughts until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"-cy, Lucy, LUCE!" I heard a familiar fire mage's voice and looked up. There he was, my pink-haired friend and partner. He had his hand on my shoulder and was staring at me weirdly.

"AH! NATSU! You're here? Where's Happy?" I got up and looked for the annoying blue neko. He was nowhere to be found and I noticed Natsu was smiling.

"Oh, I told Happy to stay behind this one time and promised to treat him to some fish when I got back. I didn't really want him to bother us on this outing."Natsu smiled sheepishly and I knew he was kind of hurt about leaving Happy behind. "Anyways, what were you doing Luce? It's 2:10 and I said I'd come by at 2:00. How come you're out here?" That confused look from before returned to the pink-headed mage and I sighed.

"I was just...thinking about some things..." I trailed off and looked out to the water before me.

"Eh? Thinking? You're weird Luce!" I heard my friend chuckle and I glared at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Natsu. But your points for this date are currently negative!" I retort at my friend and he freezes, sweating bullets.

"ah, Ah. Well, Gomen ne Luce! Let's go! You have a swimsuit right?" he grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere.

"Ah yeah. I'm wearing one. But where are we going?" I ask him as I continue to follow him on my feet as he slows hi space a little.

"Somewhere fun! But we have to take a train." Natsu pouts and I looked at him bewildered.

"Won't you get motion sick?"

"Y-yeah, but it's necessary to get to Akane." he sweatdropped and my eyes nearly flew out of their sockets.

"WHAT?! Akane AGAIN!? Oh well. I hope this'll be different though." I muttered and Natsu stopped.

"What? You went to Akane with Gray already?" Natsu was infuriated and I sighed at my slip-up. "What did you do?!" he attacked me with questions I shook my head.

"Sorry Natsu but it's a hi-mit-su~!" I whispered and held a finger to my lips while winking. He looked crestfallen and continued to walk by my side. "Haha, it's fine. After tonight's date, I'll tell you if it was different from Gray's." I promised him and he brightened up at that fact.

"Mmk, but anyways let's go!" he charged, grabbing my arm, and we arrived at the station in no time.

_Timeskip, at Akane..._

"Come on Natsu, the ride wasn't that bad." I nudged my partner on the shoulder and he fell onto the ground, still slightly motion sick from the train ride. "Ugh, we're here Natsu, at the beach. Now what are we doing?" I watched as he snapped out of it and looked around.

"Oh right, well first, we're going for a swim!" he charged and I watched as he threw off his vest and pants to reveal swim trunks and like always, he kept his scarf on. I sighed at his recklessness and proceeded to strip off my sweater and shorts. I gathered our clothes and put them on a rock by the cliff. "Hurry up Luce! You're such a slowpoke!" Natsu yelled for me and I felt a tick mark growing on my head.

"Why you...NATSU!" I yelled furiously and leaped for him inthe water. He laughed as I tackled him below the water's surface and I stared into his black eyes with my own warm brown orbs. I smiled playfully and he returned it with his signature grin. We started wrestling underwater for a few seconds until I needed air. I burst up through the surface of the water, breathing deeply for my lungs to receive the much needed oxygen. Natsu burst out next to me with water dripping from the ends of his hair.

"Bwahahaha! That was hilarious Luce! I win!" he laughed triumphantly and I glared at him, no not in the scary way, but playfully with a smile on my lips.

"No way Natsu. I'll get you again!" I lunged for him in the water again, but he ducked down. I followed him and luckily I still had my keys around my waist. _Hehe, you're in for it Natsu! _I thought evily as I gripped Aquarius' key with my right hand. I burst up through the surface of the water again and summoned the powerful mermaid.

"Gate to the Water Bearer, I open thee. Aquarius!" The said mermaid appeared in a flash of blue light with a smirk on her face.

"Oh? So you finally decided to call me from CLEAN and APPROPRIATE water! Have you finally gotten a boyfriend too?" Aquarius sneered at me, But I only frowned and ignored the snide remarks.

"No, but please attack Natsu! He hurt me!" I whined and pouted to her and she frowned.

"You're whining? I'll take out both of you! Giant Wave Attack!" Aquarius swung her urn and created a giant wave.

"Wha-? Woah!" I heard Natsu cry out and saw him being lifted up by a giant wave. I cheered in success until I felt myself being lifted up too.

"Wha-! Aquarius! Not me too!" I whined and screamed in horror as Natsu and I were both thrown back onto the shore. Luckily, Aquarius didn't use her full power and she didn't destroy anything.

"Hmph, I don't care if you're my Master, but if you're an annoying whining girl, then I'll attack you too!" Aquarius smirked and disappeared back into the Spirit World.

"Ugh, that mermaid..." I sulked and heard Natsu laughing beside me.

"Nice going Luce! You succeeded in getting me, but you seem to have failed as well! Gwahahaha!" Natsu laughed his head off with flames popping out occasionally.

"Urgh. Fine then! I'll get you here right now you annoying flamebrain!" I lunged for Natsu and jumped on top of him. I threw a punch at his face, but, to my dismay, he caught it with his hand before I could make contact. I frowned in disappointment and Natsu jumped out from under me.

"Eh? You wanna go at it Luce? I'm all fired up!" Natsu gets int his battle ready position.

"No magic! I'm stronger than you think Dragneel!" I screamed with a smile on my face.

"Hehe, that so Luce? Sure no magic, but that also means you can't summon spirits!" he lunged for me and I saw he was going to throw a right hook punch. I ducked and flicked out my whip quickly. I smirked as the rope latched around his arm and he struggled in frustration.

"Heh, I said no magic, but weapons are still allowed!" I smirked and used the whip's hold on Natsu's arm to swing him back into the ocean.

"Clever Luce! But you can't beat me!" Natsu jumped up from the sea and he was charging at me with a kick. I met his kick with my own 'Lucy Kick' and when our feet met, there was an enormous pressure that was sent out in waves. As we fell into the ocean, I flicked out my Fleuve d'eToiles and used it to soften my fall towards the ocean. While Natsu fell right through, the Fleuve d'eToiles made a little pillow for me to land on softly and I stood up on the surface of the ocean. Natsu's head popped out after a little bit and he whined with a cute pout on his face.

"Wah! No fair Luce!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Well, you can always surrender Natsu~!" I chided him and floated my way back to shore. Natsu followed me with determination plain on his face. I sped up and his swimming matched my speed. Right before we hit the shore, I jumped up, using Fleuve d'eToiles as a platform, and watched as Natsu stood up on the shore leaped for me.

"Never!" he yelled with a smile and I smirked. I pushed my body weight down and flew right past him. Sadly, not everything goes my way and he catches me with an arm to my gut. I coughed and he pushed me back upwards.

"Why you!" I got angry and flew at him head on. We exchanged multiple kicks and punches in mid-air and we fell towards land again. He landed quite a few bruises on me, but I did hit him a few times in return. Natsu was powerful, but my timing was more accurate. I saw the times where he was unguarded, even for a split second, and I aimed for him in those milliseconds. We hit the land hard after I landed a roundhouse kick to his side. There were two puffs of sand flying up, one around me that was directly where we fell, and another that showed the trial Natsu flew through after my kick. I had kicked him far enough away so I had time to recover. When I got up, I stayed on one knee and was breathing hard. Natsu had his head buried in the sand and I laughed at his figure that was sticking out of the sand.

"Haha! Natsu, you look ridiculous!" I cried out and heard angry muffling from his spot. "What was that? I can't hear you Natsu~!" I teased him a bit and after a little bit of struggling, he eventually freed himself, from the sandtrap.

"Heh, don't tease me Luce. If magic were involved, you would've been defeated already." he taunted me and my eyes narrowed. I stayed silent to his retort, but my eyes narrowed. I blocked all noise out from around me and concentrated on attacking Natsu again. We were a good 20 feet away from each other and Natsu was taking slow intimidating steps towards me. I remembered the dance classes my father had forced me through and the gracefulness I had learned to move with. I readied myself for Natsu's next attack with concentration. I timed how long it would take him to reach me when he ran for it, about 10 seconds. I put my hand around my whip and readied myself. Natsu charged and I put myself 100% on defense. I quickly moved away from his flying feet and fists he threw at me.

"What's wrong Lucy? You scared now?" he tried getting me aggravated, but I kept my cool. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds he made as he threw his attacks. I could feel his frustration and confusement on why I closed my eyes and why none of his attacks landed. I flicked out my wrist and caught his next punch to my face. _Now! _I thought and jumped up to do a drop kick. I opened my eyes and landed another Lucy Kick which knocked him out cold. I sighed and exhaled at the end of the battle and heard some claps around me. I whipped my head around and saw all the other people who were on the beach were staring at me. I blushed at the realization that everyone currently at Akane Beach just saw me beating up Salamander and we hadn't destroyed anything.

"That was amazing miss!" some of the bystanders perked up and showered me with compliments. "Thinking such a beautiful young lady such as yourself could defeat the Salamander! As expected from a Fairy Tail mage!" I blushed at the sound of Natsu's widely known reputation and looked away.

"Graaaah! Luce!" Natsu was revived and I received another punch that I was not ready for. I flew high into the air and snarled at my partner.

"Natsu! Stop it! It's over! You're gonna hurt others!" I scolded him and wrapped my Fleuve d'eToiles around him to confine him.

"Eh! Oh, sorry. But well done Luce! You are strong!" he smiled and I released him.

He glomped me and I fell to the ground, mutterting a small "Ow..." at the impact.

"Oh, sorry. It does hurt doesn't it." He looked at me apologetically and I smiled brightly as he let go.

"No I'm fine Natsu. Just let me rest. I'm tired and your punches are frekain' painful, you dense flamebrain. Don't you know I'm a delicate girl?" I pouted and pretended to cry.

"Ah! Luce, gomen gomen gomen! I promise to treat you later!" I laughed at how flustered my partner got at the sight of my crying face.

"Good Natsu, cuz my body hurts like crap. Ugh, I'm gonna have bruises all over!" I whined and he picked me up.

"Gomen Lucy! But it's getting dark and the next part of our date is going to start soon! Let's go change real quick!" he carried me to where I had left our clothes. I quickly pulled on my shorts and sweater after feeling the cold night air chill bite my skin. _Huh? When did it get so dark and cold? Was our fight THAT long? _I thought in confusement until I shivered and felt goosebumps form on my legs. Natsu had already pulled on his vest and pants, and he apparently noticed I was still freezing. He was burning up with flames all around him. I saw his hair quickly dried and I sweatdrop at how he's a human drying machine. I did appreciate the heat source though. Much more useful than Gray's jacket. I pulled a little closer to him and he grinned at me. "You're cold Luce aren't you. Come on, let's go sit by the bonfire!" he pulled me across the beach and I soon saw a huge bonfire that was reaching up towards the nightsky.

"Heh, what else is there to our date Natsu?" I asked my partner in astonishment. He just pulled me close to him as we sat down near the fire.

"You'll find out, just wait a bit." he held a finger to his lips and I marveled at how handsome he was at that moment when we winked.

"Mmk." I snuggled closer to him and enjoyed his body heat against my cold body. I noticed my hair was already dry and felt Natsu's hand on my head, heating up my hair without burning it.

"Heh, I decided to dry you up a bit since you're so cold, now look up! It's starting." I stared at him in gratitude, but the smile quickly turned to confusion and I followed his finger that was pointing up at the night sky. I gasped as I saw sparkled in the sky. Fireworks. There were so many different variety. At one point, a blue snowflake, red heart, and yellow key and smily face lit up the sky. Then, I was even more surprised at what came up next.

A bright yellow 'I' flew up and was soon followed by a red heart. The heart was followed by another golden 'U' and eventually my name came up in golden letters: 'Luce.' I saw the message 'I *heart* U Luce' spelled out against the night sky. I gasped and looked to Natsu. He shrugged and smiled at me.

"Hope you like it! Cuz it's true Luce! I asked them to do that today!" he winked at me and I smiled in happiness. A few tears of joy slid down my face and I was so touched by my partner's actions. No matter how dense he is, he can be so lovable! I hugged him and felt his warm arms wrap around my back. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I pressed my gentle lips against his cheek in much the same manner Gray had done to me. Natsu was a little stunned and I pulled away with a light blush tainting my forehead. He pulled me back and kissed the tip of my nose gently.

"Thank you Natsu. I had a lot of fun today, and your date was VERY different form Gray! Despite your's being a fight! I got bruised, but now I understand why you like fights so much!" I joked and we both laughed. "I don't wanna fight with you all the time though k? Maybe a friendly duel every once in awhile would be nice. But lemme train a bit first!" I notified him and he nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"Heh, who would've thought that Lucy Heartfilia, a once rich heiress, would enjoy fighting the rowdy Salamander of Fairy Tail!?" I laughed at his comment and laid down with my head resting on his chest. I enjoyed watching the fireworks with him and the shared body heat between us, plus the added warmth from the bonfire. Surprisingly enough, Natsu didn't destroy anything or eat the flames from the fire. I listened to the beating of his heart and controlled breathing of his. The sound relaxed me and I eventually fell asleep on his chest.

**Natsu's POV**

I was laying down with Lucy's head on my chest as I watched the fireworks fly through the night sky. After a while, I heard Lucy's deep breathing and assumed she was asleep. I sat up and held her gently in my arms. After kissing her forehead, I picked her up bridal style and made my way to the guild. I was late and it was cold out. I held her close to my chest and even draped my cherished muffler that Igneel gave me around Lucy. I didn't want to take the train and get motion sick with Lucy sleeping, so I stuck with just running.

On the way back to Magnolia, I saw a shop was open and they had little jewelry trinkets. I slung Lucy on my back and her arms softly wrapped themselves around my neck. I supported her with one arm while I looked at the little necklaces with the other. I saw a golden chain that had a little heart locket on it. The heart was bejeweled with pink and gold rhinestones and inside a message was engraved on one side. It said: 'My love for you is endless like the stars in the night sky...' The other side had space for a picture. My eyes brightened and I quickly decided to buy it. After stuffing it in my pocket to give to Lucy later I headed back out to Magnolia. _I hope Lucy'll like it! I wonder if Gray bought any presents for her..._

I reached Lucy's house at around dawn the next day and found myself to be incredibly sleepy too. I tucked Lucy into her bed and pulled the covers over her. After raiding her refrigerator like I always do, I snuggle in next to her and she clutched my arm, being drawn to my warm body heat. I chuckled softly as she held onto me tightly like a little kid and pat her head with my free arm. My arm wrapped around her small figure and I fell into a deep sleep while listening to her soft, but deep breaths as she slept.

**A/N: Chapter three, Natsu's date is finished! Review and please be patient for the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Skating

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update but I had to work on two other fics I'm doing! Here's Lucy's second date with Gray! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ice Skating**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up to the unpleasant sound of snoring. _Natsu...that idiot...even after he has his date with me he's still a dense idiot! _I thought furiously and bolted up into a sitting position. I looked to my side and saw Natsu sleeping and snoring with a pleasant smile on his face. _This baka! _I snatched the pillow out from under his head and screamed.

"Natsu! You baka! Get out of my bed!" I threw the pillow at him and kicked him off the bed. He landed with a thud on the floor before jumping up. His black eyes stared at me with a sad look and a pout overcame his lips.

"Awww! But Luce! I carried you all the way home from the beach last night! I also got you a gift while you were sleeping!" he grinned goofily and I sighed. no matter how furious I may be, it's hard to stay pissed at this dense ball of flames and ashes.

"Ugh, ok what'd you get me?" I asked him and he smiled wider.

"I'm not giving it to you yet! You'll have to wait. But Luce!~ Feed me!" he stared at me with those sad puppy dog eyes again and I sighed. Standing up, I walked over to my kitchen and tossed a chicken to him from my refrigerator. "Thanks Luce!" I glared at him as he happily chomped at the chicken, cooking it with his fire like always.

"Ok, not that you've been fed, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NATSU!" I screamed and kicked his sorry butt out the door.

"See you at the guild Luce!" Natsu yelled back right before I shut the door and I sighed in exasperation, facepalming. _What have I done to get involved with these idiots?! _I sighed another long sigh and went to take a shower. I had to rinse the seawater and sand out of my hair and I wanted to use the hot water to relieve my muscles from their soreness that was caused by my fight with Natsu earlier.

"Owwww~." I muttered as I slightly limped my way to the bath. I stripped off my clothes and settled myself into the warm water of my bathtub. I sighed as bubbles filled filled the water and the scent of strawberries took over my bathroom. After rinsing the soap from my body, I slipped into some new clean clothes. I went with a black shirt that hung off on one shoulder and a silver necklace similar to Gray's to hang down my neck. The black shirt was matched with some black short shorts that were adorned with black lace. I slipped some silver bands onto my wrists and a silver band on my right ankle. I grabbed my whip and keys and after strapping them onto a silver belt around my waist, headed out in some plain black gladiator sandals towards the guild.

"Ohayo!" I cheered my usual greeting and searched the guild for Gray. Like yesterday, he was sitting by the bar, but this time Juvia was sitting on his left and clutching his arm. The ice mage seemed to be trying to shake her off so I joined him on the right to help a friend out.

"Hey Gray. Having trouble?" I wink and seat myself down.

"Hi Lucy. We're going today right?" he cringed as Juvia yanked on his arm and I sweatdropped.

"Love RIVAL!" Juvia glared at me with flames in her eyes and I sighed. Snickering, I leaned close to whisper in Gray's ear.

"Heh, I guess for the time being I really am her _love rival_~." I wink as I pull away and caught the growing intensity of Juvia's fury being aimed directly at me. We laughed and Juvia tugged on his arm again.

"Sorry Juvia, but I'm heading out with Lucy right now. Talk to you later." Gray stood up and pulled me with him out of the guild. I looked over my shoulder and saw an extremely depressed Juvia, slouching in her seat. I felt kind of sorry for the rain woman, but I also felt giddy with Gray leading me by the hand and all. His hands were surprisingly warm, considering he's an Ice mage.

"Hey Gray, where are you taking me anyway?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, we're going ice skating today!" he beamed and I sweatdropped.

"Uh Gray? I know you're an Ice mage and all, but I can't go ice skating in this attire. I'm in a T-shirt and shorts...I'm gonna freeze to death." I stated the obvious fact and he stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked me over.

.

.

.

.

.

"You'll be fine Lucy." he kept walking, leaving me dumbfounded as I was dragged away.

"B-but-"

"We're here!" he announced, cutting me off. I looked at the building and found that I knew this place: The Siberian Diamond Rink. I knew the owner of the place and eagerly walked in with Gray. "Two adult admissions please. Hey Lucy, what's your shoe size?"

"Huh, oh I'm a size 8 1/2 women's."

"K." he turned back to the counter. "One size 8 1/2 women's and one size 10 men's." the lady behind the counter handed him two pairs of white skates and he gave me the smaller pair.

"Here Lucy, put these on. Then we can head out onto the ice!" I took the skates and we went to a nearby bench to put on the skates. I slipped off my sandals and put on the socks that were given to me before stepping into the ice skates. I finished putting on my skates and found that Gray had finished at the same time as me.

"Have you been ice skating before Lucy?" he asked he and offered his hand. I took it and we both stood up, using each other for balance.

"Yeah, I can ice skate. I just haven't been out here in awhile." He opened the gate to the ice rink for me and I gratefully stepped on. It was refreshing, being in the cool, freezing air in ice skates again. Last time I went ice skating, was before I ran away. I was 15 and used to come to this specific ice rink ever since I was little and take lessons with a friend here.

"Is that you Lucy?" I heard a male voice behind me and smiled, knowing who it was. I turned and saw the emerald green eyes of my other blonde friend, Shouta Narita. His black hair had grown and he also grew considerably. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Wassup Shouta. You changed a lot!" I high-fived him and he smirked.

"Heh, you're the same as ever Lucy~. Still a busty blonde as always, you're a Fairy Tail mage now right? Welcome back after being frozen in time for seven years. Long time no see." I hugged him and nodded.

"Yeah, haven't seen you since I ran away and then I get frozen in time! It was hard finding out my father died while I was gone." I smiled brightly and Shouta pulled me into another hug.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry Lucy, but he did truly love you." I felt him kiss the top of my head, then let go of me. "Well, up for a go like old times blondie?" he smirked.

"Eh, I haven't skated in a long time so maybe later." I heard a cough and realized I had forgotten about Gray. When I turned, Gray had a dark aura around him that made me sweatdrop and I quickly acknowledged him. "Ah, sorry Gray! this is a friend of mine from before I ran away and joined Fairy Tail. His name is Shouta Narita and I used to ice skate with him all time when I was little." Gray nodded and Shouta offered his hand.

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster. A Fairy Tail mage with Lucy." I watched as the ice mage and my childhood friend shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Gray. I'm Shouta Narita as Lucy said. I own this ice rink and I hope you enjoy your time here." they released hands and I felt a hand interlace fingers with mine. I looked down to see Gray gripping my hand tightly. I smiled at his protectiveness and gripped his hand in return, standing closer to him.

"Thanks Shouta. I'll be skating with Gray while we're here, but before I go after I'm warmed up, maybe we can skate together one more time!" I waved goodbye and led Gray back to the ice. "Sorry Gray. I haven't seen him in a long time. Well, let's skate now!" I smiled and pulled him onto the ice. Gripping Gray's hand tightly, I led us across the ice as I found my balance and memories of skating from a long time ago flooded back to me. To my surprise, he quickly found his balance and fell into step with me. I knew Gray was jealous back there and I giggled, softly enough that he didn't hear, at the thought of Gray wanting me all to himself.

**Gray's POV**

"Is that you Lucy?" I heard a male voice sound from behind us and Lucy and I turned around. There I saw a man with green eyes and black hair. He looked about seven years older than me and he was only a little taller than me. I watched as Lucy approached him with a smile on her face.

"Wassup Shouta! You changed a lot!" I stayed by the ice rink gate and watched with a frown as Lucy high-fived the older man, but I stayed out of it since she felt comfortable with him.

"Heh, you're the same as ever Lucy~. Still a busty blonde as always, you're a Fairy Tail mage now right? Welcome back after being frozen in time for seven years. Long time no see." The 'busty blonde' comment got on my nerves and I watched with more disapproval as Lucy hugged the guy.

"Yeah, haven't seen you since I ran away and then I get frozen in time! It was hard finding out my father died while I was gone."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Sorry Lucy, but he did truly love you." My eyes widened as he kissed the top of her head. "Well, up for a go like old times blondie?" I sighed a little in relief as they pulled away from each other, but when he said 'blondie' that was it and I was ready to snap his neck.

"Eh, I haven't skated in a long time so maybe later." I stepped up behind Lucy and eyed the guy cautiously, silently sending him a small warning before coughing to get Lucy's attention. When she turned, I pushed the snarl away from my face and put on a small smile. My dark aura that was currently being emitted from my body betrayed the smile on my face and I saw Lucy sweatdrop as she finally acknowledged me. "Ah, sorry Gray! this is a friend of mine from before I ran away and joined Fairy Tail. His name is Shouta Narita and I used to ice skate with him all time when I was little."

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster. A Fairy Tail mage with Lucy." I nodded at Lucy's introduction of the guy, before introducing myself to him and shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Gray. I'm Shouta Narita as Lucy said. I own this ice rink and I hope you enjoy your time here." The guy smiled and we released hands. I instantly interlaced my fingers with Lucy's and she flinched slightly at my touch. But I was surprised when she returned my hold and stood closer to me. Her actions soother me a little and I relaxed some. I smiled genuinely and started feeling a little smug that she had chosen me over the other guy, but I knew she felt an attachment to him anyways.

"Thanks Shouta. I'll be skating with Gray while we're here, but before I go after I'm warmed up, maybe we can skate together one more time!" Lucy waved goodbye and led us back to the ice, away from Shouta. "Sorry Gray. I haven't seen him in a long time. Well, let's skate now!" we tightened our grip on each other. I followed her out and expected Lucy to fall back for me to take the lead. However, that was not the case and she remained in the lead as we skated across the ice to the back of the rink.

"You can skate Lucy?" I asked her when we stopped and she turned back around to face me. The smile on her face mesmerized me and I almost blushed, but stopped it in time.

"Yeah. I used to skate here all the time with Shouta when I was little. But then I ran away and joined Fairy Tail because of my father. I didn't know you could skate either. but I guess that's to be expected since you're an Ice mage!" Lucy winked and let go of my hand. I smirked and stayed by her side as we glided around. We started out simple and just held hands, skating casually around the rink. I caught Lucy smirking and I didn't say anything, but when she caught my eye I silently asked her why she was smirking. Her smirk turned into a goofy smile and she came in closer to me.

"Hey Gray, how good are you at figure skating?" she asked me in a small whisper and I thought about her question for a bit.

"Um, I'm not a professional figure skater, but I can jump and do spirals?" my statement came out as a question because I wasn't exactly confident in my abilities. Lucy scoffed and stopped skating.

"Heh,allow me to give you a little show though. Is it alright if I skate with Shouta later? What time is it?" Lucy had a smile on her face and I frowned at the thought of her leaving me to skate with that other dude, but I was genuinely curious as to what Lucy's talents are.

"It's currently 12:30 Lucy. You're not hungry right?" I told her the time and wanted to make sure she wasn't going to collapse any time soon.

"12:30?" I nodded, confirming the time. "Perfect, and no. I'm not hungry Gray, thanks for asking though. I have about half an hour to warm-up. Will you be okay by yourself for a little bit? I promise, after I skate with Shouta for a little bit, I'll come back to you." Lucy pleaded me and I knew I couldn't resist her requests.

"Sure why not. But you have to hang out with me later okay?" I reluctantly nodded and she beamed.

"Thank you Gray! I promise!" And with that, she kissed me on the cheek and ran off...er skated off. I glided around by myself and watched as Lucy traveled to the center. She started doing backbends, spins, little jumps, and holds. I watched with intrigue as she twirled on both feet in a scratch spin, slowly lowered herself into a sit spin, rose back up, lifted her leg, and caught her skate. Lucy was really flexible and solo, I knew she was good. I didn't know how long I was watching her for, but eventually I saw her skate over to the gate and run off. I checked the time and saw it was 1:00 now. _Lucy's probably off to find Shouta now. _

"Skaters, please exit the ice rink. The zamboni will be out to clean the ice soon. Please exit for your safety, the ice rink will reopen at 1:15. Thank you." an announcement sounded and all the skaters slid off the ice, including me. I watched as a big red zamboni swept the ice and Lucy still wasn't back.

"It is now 1:15, but we will be holding a surprise performance now. This is by request of the son of the owner of this rink. Please welcome Shouta Narita and Lucy Heartfilia to the ice. Enjoy the show!" another announcement sounded and I recognized the two names. There were applauses all around me and everyone there, moved to the bleachers. After a moment, colorful spotlights shone on the ice and two figures came out. Shouta was wearing different clothes from before. He was now wearing a blue long sleeve with black pants. **(A/N: Sorry, I don't feel like describing Shouta's attire in detail. Just look up with figure skaters might wear and I'll let you decide what he's wearing.) **And Lucy was next to him. She looked stunning. She was wearing a short dress that had a blue and black gradient with a sparkly nature design decorating it. **(A/N: picture of the dress will be on my profile.) **Her hair was pulled back into a bun with blue rhinestones doting her hair. Her skates were smooth white ones and Lucy's smile took my breath away. She was also wearing make-up.

They skated to the center of the arena and the colorful lights switched to the bright white light from before. Shouta was holding Lucy's waist and one of her hands from behind. This bothered me that I wasn't the one with her, but he was probably experienced.

Some music came on and I recognized it. It was a song by one of my favorite singers: Everwhite by Hatsune Miku **(A/N: Okay okay, I know it's unexpected of Gray, but get over it. I needed something and at this point, I don't really care. Oh well, if you don't know how this song goes, look it up on Youtube. Now this next part is a description of the ice skating and I'm not an expert, but I tried. You can skip this part if you want to, but you might have to do some research.) **

Shouta let go of Lucy and she skated away from him. She skated around the rink three times and each time, Shouta was following her with his eyes. After Lucy's third round, she skated towards the middle fast and transitioned into a layback spin quite gracefully. As she was spinning, Shouta skated next to her and did a shotgun spin. Lucy slowly changed from her layback to a shotgun and they were side-by-side, mirroring each other. Shouta slowed to a stop and Lucy stretched out her hand and he grabbed it. She spun towards him and he caught her waist, stopping her spin. He then lifted her by her waist and skated around the rink with her just floating off the ground. She was gradually lifted above his head and leaning horizontally. Everyone clapped as Lucy spun around horizontally in his hands and dropped to the ground. The crowd gasped as she dropped into a death spiral, but Shouta caught her hand before Lucy's body hit the ice, but her skate was on the ice and he spun her around. She flipped to a back inside death spiral and after about her laying backwards for about 2 minutes, she was pulled up by Shouta until her back was to him and he was still holding her hand above their hands. They were pressed close together until they both lifted their right legs and skated around close to each other in an arabesque position. Eventually Lucy glided away and did a camel spin when Shouta caught her arm and Lucy transitioned to a catch-foot position and he was still in arabesque. They spun around a few times when she quickly spun into his body and he grabbed her waist and threw her into the air. She twirled in midair 4 times after her throw jump before landing in arabesque and Shouta soon followed in a split jump. He landed in a sit-spin and Lucy leaped over him in a flying sit-spin. She landed and they were both doing sit spins. They rose up together and stopped spinning when they grabbed hands, but Lucy twirled into his grasp and he twirled outward right after. Lucy let go to do a death drop jump in air, but before she fell, Shouta caught her once again and lifted her in a hand-to-hand lift. He supported her with his hand and she was above his head, doing a straddle before tumbling forward and he caught her waist quickly. Lucy rested her legs on his shoulders and Shouta's arms were wrapped around her waist. They skated in spirals until Lucy lowered her skates back to the ice and did another death drop, but this time it was a forward-inside death spiral. After a few spins, she was pulled up again facing him and he assisted her into a Beillmann position as he stayed upright. He skated backwards, leading her around, and eventually he let her go and Lucy let go of her skate. She did a camel spin and as she stopped spinning, Shouta closed in and grabbed her legs. He lifted her again as she straddled above him with a perfect smile on her face. He let go and I thought Lucy was gonna die, but she quickly closed her legs and landed upright, transitioning directly into another scratch spin. She raised her arms above her head and stopped in an arabesque once again with Shouta holding her ankle and he was also in an arabesque with her holding his ankle. There the music stopped the the entire arena burst out in applause. I was mesmerized by how smoothly Lucy moved and was also pissed at how talented Shouta was skating with her.

**(A/N: Okay, there the skating part is done. If you're confused as to what just happened I apologize I couldn't describe it perfectly. I did my best, but your best bet is probably research.)**

"There you have! Shouta and Lucy's performance! Skaters, you may now go on the ice." I darted out onto the ice and skated over to the pair.

"Did you enjoy that Gray?" Lucy was beaming at me and I could see the sweat on both of their foreheads.

"Yeah..." I murmured quietly. I turned to Shouta and said to him, "Nice job there Shouta...But I thought Lucy was gonna die a few times." I was cut off when arms wrapped around me and I saw a head of blondd hair. Lucy was hugging me and nuzzling her face into my chest.

"I did my best for you Gray! Hope you liked it."

"Yeah, good job Lucy. I never knew you could figure skate like that! How come you can skate so well! And how did you two do that routine so flawlessly when you didn't even practice?" I raised an eyebrow and Shouta chuckled.

"Well, actually that was an old routine that Lucy and I did before she ran away that we won a competition with. So we know it no matter what. And Lucy isn't as sharp as she used to be back then. She did make mistakes. Ow!" Lucy punched Shouta in the arm and I just stared at her wide-eyed.

"You made mistakes Lucy?!" I couldn't believe she made mistakes! The performance looked flawless.

"Y-yeah." Lucy looked down and said softly. "I wasn't supposed to do a death drop one time, the routine is actually I do a backflip off of Shouta's shoulders, but I'm not as agile as I used to be and ended up doing a death drop. If Shouta wasn't experienced, then I really would have done a death drop and hurt myself badly, but I've been skating with him all the time so he knows I'll do something unexpected!" she beamed at me and I facepalmed at the way she said this so nonchalantly.

"A BACKFLIP!?" I stared at her with wide eyes and a full on expression full of disbelief.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion before uttering out, "Yeah why? A backflip is easy!" Shouta burst out in laughter and pat Lucy's head.

"L-lucy..pfft...a backflip while figure skating isn't something that just anybody can do...hahaha...the backflip back then was exactly the reason why we won the competition all those years ago...pffft BWAHAHAHA!" Shouta stated bluntly to the blonde while laughing.

"Oh really? But backflips on skates are easy watch!" Lucy skated a few steps away and did a backflip, landing back on her skates perfectly.

"Hmmm, your form was a little off Lucy. Practice the basic again before doing these difficult moves ok? Gray here doesn't want you to die on your date." Shouta and Lucy were laughing their butts off, but all the other skaters around us were staring at the pair in amazement and disbelief. They were amazed that Lucy just did a backflip in ice skates, but also couldn't believe that the amazing performance earlier was done by these two idiots. I shook my head Lucy and stared at her with a sheepish smile. As the two talked, I didn't want to ruin the moment for her and I quietly snuck away to the gift shop nearby.

**Lucy's POV**

I demonstrated a backflip for Gray and when I finished, I noticed Shouta was looking at me with a frown, Gray's mouth was hanging open and the people around us were gawking in amazement. I shrugged them off like nothing and shouta spoke first.

"Hmmm, your form was a little off Lucy. Practice the basic again before doing these difficult moves ok? Gray here doesn't want you to die on your date." I nodded at Shouta's suggestion and we laughed together.

"Ok ok. But I haven't skated in so long. So I think I did pretty well for a Celestial mage who was frozen in time for seven years!" I joked and Shouta and I burst out laughing again.

"Yep. Got that right Lucy. But I'm surprised you even remember the routine! I mean you were 15 when you last did it!" he pat my shoulder and I smiled with him.

"Yeah, it is a miracle I still know the routine. Thanks for the dress and skates though. So Gray!" I turned to the side and found the spot empty. "Gray?" he disappeared? I searched the rink for the raven-haired mage, but didn't find him anywhere.

"Where did that guy go?" Shouta looked around with me and I shrugged. We eventually exited the ice rink and searched to see if he was on the bleachers and Shouta even checked the men's restroom. My heart dropped to see Shouta shake his head. "Well, cheer up Lucy. Why don't you go change and when you come back, Gray will be back. He'll come back in a little bit, just change first." I nodded and walked back to the dressing room where my original clothes were. I unzipped the dress and put on my shirt and shorts on. I kept the skates though and let my hair out of it's confines from the bun. I took the hairbrush laying there and brushed my hair so it billows softly down my back. I opened the door and found Gray standing there.

"Gray!" I rushed out and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Where did you go?"

"Oh? Was my little Lucy worried about me?" I socked him in the stomach using advantage of position and he stepped back coughing. "Ow! What was that for Lucy?" I smirked at his feigned hurt and knew he wasn't actually in pain since he was one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages.

"That was for teasing me. Anyways where were you?" I asked him and he quickly recovered. A smile painted itself onto his face and he reached into his pocket. "Close your eyes for a sec Lucy. I promise, I won't hurt you. Just close your eyes." I nodded and obediently closed my eyes. I felt Gray's slightly cold hands brush my hair back and lightly touch the back of my neck. He brought my hair forward and I soon felt his hands touch the skin on my wrist. I blushed at the contact, but then felt something cool on my neck and wrist. "Okay, you can open your eyes now Lucy." I opened my eyes just as he said and looked down. On my wrist was a silver chain with three charms on it: A snowflake, heart, and golden key, in that order. It was pretty and I gasped at the sight of it.

"It's so pretty Gray? Where did you get it?" I examined each charm before looking up to Gray again.

"I knew you'd like the bracelet. Now look at the necklace! You can go look in the mirror." I dashed back into the dressing room and Gray followed behind me. Around my neck was another silver chain, but instead of a snowflake, or heart, there was a golden lock and ice blue key. "The golden lock represents your heart Lucy, and the ice blue keys is, of course, me!"

"Thank you Gray! Hey actually, there's one thing I wanted to do with you. But it doesn't involve ice skating. Here, let's go k?" Gray looked at me confused, but followed me out took off the skates and met with Shouta again.

"Ah, you found Gray Lucy?" he asked us and eyed my new necklace.

"Actually he was outside my dressing room when I finished changing. And Gray got me this new necklace and bracelet! Aren't they pretty?" I beamed at the two guys and talked to Shouta quickly. "Hey Shouta? Thanks for letting us skate here today. I also enjoyed skating with you again like old times, but now it's time for us to go."

"Ok. Here Gray, I'll take your skates and Lucy do you want to keep those or leave them here?" Gray handed Shouta his skates and I also gave Shouta my skates.

"I'll leave my skates here for the future. I'll drop by again later maybe. Well see you later Shouta!" I waved goodbye to my childhood friend and grabbed Gray's wrist. "Let's go Gray. Back to the guild!" I ran out dragging Gray with me and sprinted for the guild. It was 2:00 and I really wanted to do one thing with Gray.

"The guild? Why the guild Lucy?" Gray called to me.

"You'll find out soon." I stopped abruptly in front of the doors and kicked them open with full force. "Mira!" everyone in the guild stared at us and clearly saw me clutching Gray's wrist. I dragged Gray over to the bar.

"Welcome back Lucy. And Gray why do you look so worn out?" we ignored Mira's question and instead I talked to her.

"Hey Mira, is there a place nearby where you can fight without destroying anything? Like a big field or something?"

"To fight? Well, there is but Lucy, why do you want a place like that?" Mira's face was full of confusion and I turned to Gray.

"Hey Gray, how do you feel about a duel? After skating, I'm all loosened up and I have a burst of energy, but nothing to use all my energy on!" At the mention of a fight Gray was filled with energy again.

"Oh? Are you challenging me to a fight Lucy? When did you get so strong?" Gray smirked and we both leaned closer to each other.

"Well, more like I feel like beating someone up!" we now had electricity darting between our eyes and Mira was sweatdropping beside us.

"Now now. calm down you two. This is rare, seeing Lucy challenging someone! Now let's go!" Mira, Gray and I ran to the back of the guild where there was a very,very,VERY large field. "Freed! Please write runes for a boundary!" Freed stepped up and I was pushed into the boundary with Gray. The entire guild had also gathered and Mira was the announcer. "So today's fighters are Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia. You guys will fight until one is knocked out or a winner is declared. You may use any magic or technique you wish, just as long as it isn't deadly. For example, Lucy do not use Urano Metria and Gray do not use your Seven Slice Dance. Ok are you guys ready?" Gray and I retreated to opposite sides of the 'arena' before nodding. "Start!" Mira shot off a blank gun and we charged.

"Gate of the Goat, I open thee. Capricorn!" My trusty goat appeared and Gray smirked.

"Ice Make: Cocoon!" Capricorn was now prevented from attacking Gray with physical hand-to-hand combat and I cracked out my whip. My whip cracked all of the sharp points jutting out from Gray and Capricorn charged in again. Gray canceled his spell and was now engaging Capricorn in hand-to-hand combat. They were exchanging punches and kicks and Capricorn was getting tired.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shot multiple arrows at both Capricorn and me, but Capricorn protected me, getting injured instead.

"Capricorn go back."

"You shouldn't rely on your spirits all the time Lucy! Try coming at me by yourself!" we smirked and I flew at Gray, throwing a left hook. He blocked with his forearm and sneered, "Is that all you got Lucy? You were more impressive figure skating!" I frowned and pulled my fist back. He threw a roundhouse kick and hit my side. I flew into Freed's barrier and coughed when I landed. I saw all the worried looks of my guildmates and quickly got back up. I pulled out my Fleuve d'etoiles and wrapped it around Gray. As it wrapped around him, he smirked and froze the whip, causing it to shatter into little pieces of ice. At the same time, I kicked up dust to make a smoke screen. Gray's eyes narrowed at my little trick and I called forth Gemini silently. I had Gemini transform into me and we both flew at Gray from both sides.

"Lucy KICK!" Gemini and I yelled as we attacked. Gray ducked and we both landed on opposite sides of Gray. We turned and did backwards roundhouse kicks.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray ducked and as the ground beneath us turned to slippery ice, Gemini slipped as they turned and poofed back to the spirit world. I took advantage of the ice and slipped around gracefully as if I was ice skating. Gray realized the move and scoffed. "You're gonna ice skate without skates?"

"Who said I didn't have skates?" I smirked and Virgo popped out with ice skates. Gray's jaw dropped and I put on the skates. "Heh, you better be careful Gray. You get cut if I kick you now!"

"Ice Make: Cold Excaliber!" Gray made a sword that I recognized and I quickly backflipped out of his reach. I skated back towards him quickly and aimed a kick, but he blocked with his sword and I pouted. I brought my foot down and grabbed Gray's wrist. He flinched at the sudden touch and I quickly pulled myself in close like I did with Shouta when I was ice skating. I faced my back at Gray and flipped him over, cracking the sword. With my grip on his arm, I threw a punch at his face and stopped a centimeter before making contact and chose to tickle him instead. Gray was laughing like crazy on the floor, but was obviously stronger than me and flipped our positions. Now I was the one laughing on the floor.

"Th-this is a very...interesting battle..." Mira said from the sidelines.

"St-stop! Gray! Hahaha!" he stopped and I used the chance to roll away from him. We exchanged playful smiles and charged again. Giving up on magic, we used melee tactics instead. Gray's ice floor disappeared and I kicked the skates off. I went for an uppercut, but Gray dodged and threw a spin kick. I jumped up with my hands on his shoulders and flipped over behind him. I kicked his back before he could react and he fell to the floor. His leg snaked out and knocked my feet out from under me and I collapsed. I tumbled backwards in an attempt to get away and I jumped to my feet. I pulled out my whip and Gray made a sword out of ice. I cracked my whip and it wrapped around his sword. I yanked the sword out of his hands and took it. As I twirled the first sword in my hands, he made another one and we were now clashing ice swords. I laughed at the thrill of fighting and understood why Gray and Natsu enjoyed fighting. Gray had landed a few cuts on my arms, but he didn't escape uninjured. I had kicked him in the gut and slashed at his chest once. The sword grazed his chest, but didn't fatally injure him. I threw the sword away since I'm inexperienced at using swords and I called forth Loke.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Loke!"

"You called Hime-sama?"

"Yes. I'm fighting Gray in a duel. Now assist me."

"Yes Hime-sama!" Loke and Gray fought and I retrieved my breath, resting for a little bit. Loke was being pushed back and Gray started using magic again.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray blasted a cannonball of ice at Loke and injured him.

"Loke!" I ran to my spirit's aid and found him kneeling and injured. I cracked out my whip and assaulted Gray my self. His cannon dissappeared and I started lashing at him with my whip. Gray was able to dodge some, but when I suddenly ran in I threw a punch at his gut again. As he flew, Loke darted behind him and kicked Gray back at me. I smiled as I roundhouse kicked Gray's side and sent him flying into another wall of Freed's runes. He stood up coughing and I was starting to feel fatigued.

"Loke, go back." the lion bowed and disappeared.

"Heh, you improved Lucy. You really weren't joking when you said you had a burst of energy!" Gray taunted and I smiled. Stalking towards him, I threw another punch, that he caught easily, and Gray countered me. He came in close and gave me a kiss on my cheek before punching the air out of me. I hit another one of Freed's rune walls and gasped at the impact. My clothes were torn and Gray had a bunch of bruises. I smiled and decided to use my hidden card.

"Gate of the Snake Queen, I open thee. Cassiopeioa!" A woman appeared with a snake tail and she smirked.

"You finally summoned me! Ok now what is it?"

"I'm battling one of my friends in a friendly duel. Please assist me." I commanded the snake queen and she smirked.

"My pleasure. Endless Serpents! Go forth, my snakes!" A million snakes darted from Cassiopeoia's hand and attacked Gray. He froze the snakes coming at him and I used my whip to attack him while he was distracted. "Snake Bomb! Explode!" Three black snakes wrapped around Gray and exploded within him. He grunted from the pain and fell to the ground panting. "Snake Storm!" More snakes protruded and started spinning like a tornado. It ripped right towards Gray and he didn't have enough strength to dodge, so he took a direct hit.

"Ok that's enough Cassiopeoia. Go back." The snake woman bowed and disappeared along with her snakes and such. The guild gasped and I ran over to Gray. "Are you still alive?" I waved my hand in front of his face and I saw his eyes roll.

"No you killed me Lucy. But isn't that the key you won at Akane? Wow, but that freakin hurt Lucy. Now help me up. Nice job." we smirked and I put Gray's arm around my shoulders. Freed's runes disappeared and I hauled Gray to Mira.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia won this fight!" Mira announced and the guild erupted in cheers. The guild ran over to me and attacked me with hugs, but I glared at them all before they could touch me.

"Oh leave me alone. Gray is injured and needs treatment. Wendy!" I called for the Sky Dragon Slayer and she quickly ran up. Erza also walked up and picked up Gray.

"Lucy-nee-san! We need to treat you and Gray both! You're both critically injured!" Wendy started her healing on me first, but I pulled away.

"Good job Lucy. Now let's get you and Gray to the infirmary." I nodded weakly and exchanged looks with Gray. Erza set Gray down on one bed, beforte helping me to a bed next to him. Wendy started her treatment on both of us and eventually fell asleep from using too much magic. Gray was feeling better and we started talking.

"Nice job Lucy, but I was going easy. I'll beat you next time." Gray said with determination and I laughed.

"Haha! Suuure you were Gray. And I still have the bracelet and necklace on! They're safe and still in perfect condition." I gave him a thumbs up and he smiled. I stood up out of bed and snuggled in next to him. We were both sore and soon fell asleep with my head on his shoulder, and his head leaning on my head.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter was extremely late and I apologize once again. I hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be Natsu's second date. Review and stay tuned! Thank you to those who were patient enough to wait for this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Annoucement and Last Date!

**A/N: For further details, please read the A/N at the bottom. For now enjoy this last chapter for a while. This isn't the end, but I have a terrible announcement at the bottom. Don't worry! I am not dropping the story.**

**Chapter 5:Failure**

**Natsu's POV**

"Luce!~" I barged into Lucy's apartment early in the morning like usual only to find her bed empty. "Lucy?" I wandered into her kitchen and living room, but it was empty. I was about to leave, when I heard water rushing. I looked to the bathroom and barged in. "Lucy? You in here?" I called and found her in the bath.

"N-Natsu!?" Lucy stared at me with wide-eyes and I watched as she moved her hands to cover her chest. "Wh-what're you d-doing here?! G-GET OUT! B-BAKA!" Lucy kicked me out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I heard a click and knew she had locked me out.

Geez. What's with this girl? I was just looking for her! Oh well, guess I'll just have to wait for her. I sighed and made my way to her kitchen, searching for something to eat. There, sitting obediently, was a nice large, juicy looking chicken. I started drooling flames as I grabbed the chicken and quickly cooked it with my own fire. After a few moments of roasting the chicken, I gobbled it down.

"That was good! I bet Lucy had that just for me!" I rested on her couch patting my full belly and before I knew it, I had dozed off**.**

**Lucy's POV**

Geez! What's with that baka flame-brain!? You don't just BARGE in on a lady when they're in the bathroom! I huffed and relaxed in the bathtub.

"I don't know what I'll do with him." I sighed and thought over the events that've happened so far. I got pulled into Natsu and Gray's competition to win my heart when I already have someone else. And then I had two dates with Gray and one with Natsu so far. I have one more date with Natsu today and then a date with both of them at the same time. Ugh, what did I get myself into? I sighed and eventually pulled myself up from the wrapping a towel around myself and opened the door from the bathroom.

"Natsu?" I expected to see the salmon-haired mage sitting on my bed, waiting for me, but he was nowhere to be found in my room. I relaxed and proceeded to get dressed. I changed into a light tank-top that was lined with black lace at the top and bottom along with some black short-shorts and my regular brown belt. I kept my hair down with one mini ponytail like usual, tied with a matching pink ribbon to match my top. I put on the bracelet and necklace Gray had given me four days ago during our date and walked out into the kitchen. I stepped in and heard a suspicious snoring sound. Don't tell me...

I walked to the living room and saw a familiar Salamander sleeping peacefully on my couch. Why am I not surprised...

I stared at him laying on my couch for a little bit, watching him sleep. Natsu actually looks pretty cute... I sat on the couch and placed his head on my lap. Natsu's snoring stopped and he turned to his side so he was facing away from me. I smiled and started stroking his hair.

His hair is so soft, Natsu looks so peaceful... I lowered down and lightly brushed my lips against his forehead. When I pulled away, I found myself staring into his black eyes. Wait a sec...

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa!" I jumped up and Natsu dropped to the floor.

"Owww!~ That hurt Lucy!" Natsu sat up on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Y-you were awake?" I was bewildered and my face flushed a million different shades of pink. "For how long?!"

"Well, ever since you picked up my head and placed it on your lap. I also felt your fingers running through my hair and it felt nice!" he beamed at me and I looked away, trying to calm the blush on my face. "Haha! Luce your face is glowing pink!"

"W-well anyways. Aside from that, do you know what today's date will be?" I asked the flame mage.

Natsu had to wait for his date for four days after my date with Gray because I needed to recover from my fight with Gray. I had actually drained a lot of energy and got pretty wounded. Well, I'm sure he's happy now.

"Yeah! But before that, I have something to give you!" he reached into his pocket and I watched in curiosity. "Can you take off your necklace Lucy?" Natsu asked me, staring at my neck. I nodded and carefully reached behind me to unclasp the chain Gray had given me. I turned to put it on the dresser and as I was turning back around to face Natsu, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, preventing me from turning around.

"Na-tsu?~" I broke up his name in confusion and he moved his hand to brush my hair away from my neck, in much the same fashion Gray did before. I felt something cold touch my chest and looked down to see what it was. It was another necklace, but with a gold chain and a heart-shaped locket. The heart was adorned with pink and golden rhinestones. I gasped at how pretty it was and turned around to face Natsu. He had a sheepish look on his face while my eyes were wide.

"D-do you like it? I b-bought it for y-you on the night of our first d-date while you were sleeping." he stammered out and I hugged him.

"Yes, I love it! It's beautiful Natsu!" I released him to see a cute smile on his face.

"Glad you like it! But open the locket and look inside!" he motioned to the little clasp that held the locket closed. I lightly reached up to my neck and opened the locket. On one side was some little engraving and the other held a picture of Natsu and I from our first date on the beach. "The engraving says 'My love for you is endless like the stars in the night sky...' I thought it would be perfect because I do love you a lot Lucy and your magic involves constellations and stars and stuff so...yeah. I took the picture when you weren't paying attention and we were sitting in front of the bonfire." Natsu spoke sheepishly and I embraced him in a warm hug.

"Thank you Natsu. It's nice to know I'm so loved. Now, what's today's date?" I let him go and he beamed his signature smile.

"We're going to the arcade and I challenge to Dead or Alive! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu declared.

"Oh?! I beat you in a physical fight so what makes you think you can beat me in an arcade game eh?" I glared at the salmon-haired Mage and we had electricity flowing between our eyes.

"Of course! I won't lose again! Let's go!" Natsu said cheerfully and I couldn't help but allow a smile to form on my face. We ran to the mall and were running down the hall when I noticed one particular shop on the way to the arcade. I yanked my hand free from Natsu's grip and halted.

"Natsu wait! I want to check this store out!" I was staring at a Celestial Magic store: 'Starry Skies.' I carefully walked in and examined the interior. There were multiple different keys, key-rings, belts, and some other weapons based on the stars. I found myself peering at one key in particular: Andromeda, the chained lady.

"Luce! What're you doing in a store like this?" Natsu called for me from the store entrance. I grbbed the key and on my way to the cashier, I noticed two more keys. One keys was black and the other was white.

"Oh miss? Are you a Celestial Spirit mage? May you be perhaps, interested in these three keys?" a store manager came out and approached me.

"Yes! Can you describe these keys to me?" I asked entusiastically.

"Of course! This pair of keys are the infamous Yin and Yang keys. The black one, Yin, is a key that represents the Devil. He can perform lots of black magic and also has the power to kill if he tries. The white one, Yang, represents the angel. She has amazing healing capabilities and holy magic. They are made to counter each other. Because of their counter actions, Yin can also use fire magic as well as Yang can use water magic. They are very skilled, but come at a costly price." he explained and I nodded.

"How much? I'll take the Yin and Yang and Andromeda!" I leaned in close to him and even pulled my top up a little bit so it exposed just up to right below my breasts. I smiled seductively and leaned in close. The blush on the store manager's face was so evident I smirked in accomplishment, but pouted that he didn't give in despite him gulping loudly and sweating nervously.

"A-Andromeda is 20,000 jewel, a-and the Y-Yin and Ya-yang together will c-cost..." he trailed off as pouted and cooed him.

"Awww, come on. How much are they?" I turned on my seductress skills and started pulling my skirt up a little bit. I glanced at his nametag as my boobs bounced a little and continued. "Come on Kenji!~ How much are they?" He gulped loudly again, cleared his throat and looked away before he started speaking again.

"A-ah for you, milady, Andromeda will be 10,000 jewel and Yin and Yang will be 1,000,000 jewel." Kenji's face was burning up and I pulled back pouting as I took out my wallet. I only had 100,000 jewel. My jaw dropped as I sweatdropped and I called for Natsu.

"Oi, Natsu. How much money have ya got?" I whispered intently to him.

"Huh? Um, 50,000 jewel..." he said after searching through his own wallet. I face-palmed and returned to Kenji.

"Um, If possible, may I bargain with you? I am a Celestial mage with all 12 Zodiac Keys, 9 brass keys, 7 platinum keys, and 20 silver keys. Would you like to make an exchange?" I asked him sadly and his eyes brightened up.

"9 brass keys and 7 platinum keys?! 20 silver keys?! All 12 Zodiacs!?" his eyes practically popped out of his head and I nodded, summoning my stash of keys. I pulled out the Chinese, Dog, Monkey, Horse, Rat, Ox, and 10 silver keys.

"If you are willing you may choose out of these keys so I may take Andromeda and the Yin and Yang!" I offered with a graceful smile.

"If you say so. May I take the Horse, Monkey and 7 of these silver keys?" he asked while holding out the Yin and Yang. I grinned successfully and nodded.

"Of course! I didn't make a contract with those ones yets so it's okay." I beamed and snatched the keys from him.

"Thank you for your business!" Kenji called after me as I walked out with Natsu.

"You got new keys? Cool, now let's duel!" he yelled and pulled me to the arcade. I grinned and stuck the keys into my stash as we ran. We reached the arcade in record time and grabbed the controllers before anyone else could. I chose Kasumi as my character and Natsu chose Jann Lee. We were only on our first match and an hour has already passed. We kept dodging and blocking and countering, but remained at half health.

"Arrrgh! Just die already Natsu!" I screamed in frustration as we battled.

"No way Luce! You're the one who should die first!" he retorted back and we continued our arcade battle.

_Half an hour later... _**(A/N: Bleh, I'm getting lazy. Gomen.)**

"That's right! In your face Salamander! If I beat you in a physical fight, I beat you in all kinds of fights!" I cheered with the defeat of Natsu's Jann Lee.

"NOOO! Rematch Luce! New characters!" Natsu demanded and I only giggled. I used Kasumi again and my eyes widened in alarm when Natsu chose Hayabusa. "Hah! I won't lose this time!"

"Tch, you're still gonna lose. Baka Natsu." I smirked and we battled once again. I got Natsu down to only two-thirds of his health until he used a throw on me. We spun up into the air and my character crashed into the ground. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath as my health depleted considerably.

"Got that right Luce! You're screwed!" Natsu cheered and I returned his throw with a counter. Before he knew it, Kasumi was behind Hayabusa and Natsu's health went down to halfway.

"That was a thank-you present Natsu!" I boasted and he growled in frustration. We were back to exchanging punches, kicks, blocks, and countering and another half hour later, we both had only one-third of our health.

"I'm so gonna win this time!"

"In your dreams Natsu!"

"Oh yes, my dreams always become reality!"

"But your dream of seeing Igneel hasn't become reality."

"It will eventually. I'll definitely find him!" Natsu and I had a little spat, but kept our eyes glued to the screen and fingers glued to the controls. Before long Natsu threw me again and Kasumi died.

"Nooooo! You'll pay for that Natsu!" I cried. "REMATCH!"

"My pleasure milady." Natsu grinned again as I fumed and I chose Ayane. Natsu took Hayate and we battled in the electric Dangerzone this time.

"This'll be fun!" my sadistic side came out and I continuously threw Natsu into the electricity. I was thrown back into the electric as well, but still had twice as much health as Natsu. Using Ayane's speed as a advantage, my character flitted around Natsu's character throwing punches and kicks from all directions. I also countered Natsu many times and eventually carried out a drop kick. Unlike our other matches, this one was over in 20 minutes. "Hah! Beat THAT Natsu!" I cheered as he fell in defeat.

"That's it! We're racing next!" Natsu gave up and dropped the controller before pulling me to the racing game.

"I thought you get motion sickness on vehicles Natsu." I pointed out.

"W-well this isn't transportation. It's a game that controls transportation...and I don't get sick just thinking about it anymore!" Natsu paled a little before putting his hands on the wheel.

"If you say so Natsu~!" I grasped the other wheel and we started the game. Natsu's car was a low red sports car with flames painted on the sides and mine was a golden color with some dark blue splattered randomly. The light turned green and Natsu's car sped off. I frowned and tried to catch up, but he was always just out of reach. I decided to trick Natsu into losing his focus and randomly said, "Watch out Natsu! Happy's right in front of your car!"

"What?! Happy?!" Natsu looked to me in disbelief before his car slowed down and I easily sped off.

"There's also some SE plugs that connect to the game." I noted and pulled on the SE plug in a flash. I pumped my magic power into the game and sped past his red car. "Eat my dust Natsu!" I crooned and he snarled in frustration.

"Why you...Luce!" he slipped on the SE plug and soon we were neck and neck. I tried to push past him, but my magic was running out and Natsu passed me. We were only one more lap until the race was over. "Now who's laughing!?" Natsu chuckled.

"Grrrrr...I'll pass you up!" my eyes burned with determination and I pushed all of my magic power into the SE plug. As a result my race car passed Natsu's in no time and I won the race. "Hah! That's right! Hey Natsu. This isn't as fun as before can we do something else." The screen was announcing my victory when I turned to the flame mage. He was gawking at the screen in disbelief that he lost...again. "Natsu!~ I'm going back to the guild!" I walked away and he just followed after me with his head hanging low.

"Wah? I lost? Again! That's three losses to Lucy!" I heard his wail from behind me and this ticked me off...a lot.

"What do you mean three losses to me?! What's so unbelievable about that eh Natsu!?" I screamed at him and summoned Loke.

"What is it Hime-sama?" he bowed to me, kissing the back of my hand.

"Take me back to Fairy Tail this instant Loke! We can go through the Spirit World right?!" I demanded the Lion.

"O-of course Hime-sama! B-b-but you have to wear clothes from the Spirit World first!"

"Oh yeah. Get me some clothes this instant!" I commanded him. And he soon appeared again with some white clothes. I quickly pulled on the white arm warmers, stockings, and white ruffled dress. Loke then picked me up bridal style and we disappeared into the Spirit World.

"So Lucy. Why are you leaving Natsu and is in such a rush to get back to the guild?" Leo inquired me curiously.

"I was on a date with him for his competition with Gray, but now I'm extremely bored. I don't like the arcade much and would much rather prefer fighting Natsu in an actual fight." I pouted and clung closer to Loke.

"Ooh? When did you start enjoying fighting Lucy? You seem to be more of the peacemaker type."

"Well, after I fought Natsu on our first date in this competition I realized that fighting Natsu like that was actually pretty fun. So instead of competing against Natsu in an arcade game, I want to physically fight him. It's not too date-like, but it's fun!" I beamed to my lion and moments later we were in front of the guild. "Thank you Loke. You may go back now. Unless you want to stay and watch me fight..." I giggled and waved good bye to my spirit and he shook his head with a smile before disappearing back to the Spirit world.

**Natsu's POV**

I watched as Loke picked Lucy up and they disappeared from sight. _Arrrgh! What did I do wrong? Was Lucy not enjoying herself? At this rate, I'm gonna lose Lucy's heart to that stripper Gray! _

"Gah! Lucy! Come back to me!" I screamed in frustration and ran my way back to the guild as fast as I could.

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm back!" my voice called as I kicked open the doors to the guild viciously.

"Hey Lucy! you're back already? Where's that baka flamebrain? Did he mess it up? That idiot!" Gray laughed loudly from the bar.

"I left that idiot back at the arcade. His planned date didn't entertain me enough so I ditched. He'll have one last chance to save his second date, but right now you're in the lead Gray." I informed the ice mage and sat down next to him. "Mira, I'm bored. Can I have a vanilla smoothie please?"

"O-of course Lucy!" Mira handed me my drink. "So right now your choice is gray? Then after today passes, you'll have a double date with them both? Ah, you sure have it nice Lucy!~" she swooned and I face-palmed.

"What's so lucky about being crushed on by a fire-breathing monster and stripping ice exhibitionist?!" I muttered under my breath and the doors to the guild were kicked open again.

"Luce!" Natsu called and stalked over to me.

"Oh? You came after me? So how will you turn this date fun?" I smirked and turned my attention back to my smoothie. "Right now you're losing badly Natsu. I do appreciate the necklace and first date though." my fingers fiddled with the locket Natsu gave me.

"You gave her a necklace too!? Copycat!" Gray accused.

"Huh?! I saw the necklace in a shop and bought it for her before you did! I'd say YOU'RE the copycat droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled back.

"What'd you call me squinty eyes?!" And the usual brawl was started.

"Erza! Would you spar with me please?" I danced over to the scarlet haired mage.

"Sure Lucy. After I finish my cake, I'll meet you outside in the back." Erza replied calmly before turning all her attention back to the strawberry cake in front of her.

"Lucy! You sure you wanna fight Erza?!" Gray exclaimed, shivering in fear.

"You can't! You're gonna die Luce! Fight me instead!" Natsu pleaded.

"What makes you guys so sure I'm gonna lose immediately to Erza? I'm not strong enough?" I retorted and glared at the two.

"A-aye!" Natsu whimpered.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Gray saluted and I smiled.

"That's better!" and with that, I left the two boys and ran outside where I was supposed to meet Erza. The scarlet haired was already standing there, ready to go.

"What took so long Lucy?" she questioned.

"Natsu and Gray. Can you give me a few minutes to warm up and prepare a few things?"

"Go ahead. In the meantime, I'll warm-up too."

"Thanks Erza! I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits! Now, O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! Gate of the Chained Lady! I open thee! Andromeda!" I swung the new silver key I bought with Natsu and a pretty lady cover in shackles and chains appeared. She was bowing with one hand on her chest and her head bent down. Her long black hair flowed down her back and neck and she was wearing a long black dress. Her right hand that was closed over her chest wore one fingerless black glove and she wore no shoes. On her left wrist was a chain that wrapped up her arm and another chain seemed to wrap itself around each of her legs. To match, another silver chain was wrapped around her waist and torso.

"How may I serve you Hime-sama?" she beautiful chained lady stood upright and her right arm fell to her side. She had side bangs that covered half of her left eye and part of her upper left cheek. Her lips were a dark purple and her eyes were an even darker purple and had no shine to them.

"Andromeda? I would like to make a contract with you. What days are you free? And you can just call me Lucy." I took out a notepad and got a pen ready.

"I understand Lucy-hime. I am free Monday-Saturday." Andromeda bowed again and her right eye flashed to a light purple with some red around her pupil. _That red light...Virgo?_

"You're free on the same days as Virgo and you have the same red light glowing around your pupils. Are you perhaps related to Virgo, Andromeda?" I quickly recorded Andromeda's free days and questioned her. When I looked back up, Andromeda was smiling and she lifted her hair up slightly to reveal her left eye. It was the same shade of blue as Virgo's eyes and both had the familiar red glow around each eye.

"You are correct Lucy-hime. I am Virgo's older sister and I have similar abilities as her. Despite being the older sibling, I am weaker than my sister. Your perception intelligence is quite high and I am very impressed." Andromeda bowed again just like Virgo always does and I sighed.

"I understand Andromeda. You may go back now. I might call you a little later." she nodded and bowed before disappearing in a tornado of chains. "Erza, I'm ready now. Mira!" I turned to the scarlet haired mage and the rest of the guild came running out.

"Ready Lucy? Since you challenged me, I will not go easy. If you can withstand me for more than 30 minutes, I will greatly acknowledge your skills." Erza pointed her sword at me and I pulled out my whip.

"That would be much appreciated Erza. Mira! Ready?" I smiled at Erza and called to the transformation mage without turning my attention.

"Lucy vs. Erza! Ready, GO!" a gong sounded right after Mira spoke and Erza flew at me.

She slashed at me and I kept dodging from side to side. When she slashed at me sideways, I jumped up and leaped backwards as Erza quickly turned and for a single moment, her back was to me. I flicked out my whip and wrapped it around her ankle then pulling her in towards me. I jumped up and prepared to kick Erza straight in the face, but she ducked backwards and I ended up flying over her. Erza cut off my whip that was wrapped around her leg and freed herself. I landed on my feet safely, but my back was turned to Erza and I didn't see Erza racing towards me, sword raised. She slashed at my back and I fell over. Being on my tummy, I turned over just in time to see Erza's foot land right where I was laying a moment ago. Erza prepared to stab me with her sword again, but I slipped through her legs underneath her and jumped up behind her. Her sword swung sideways behind her and I jumped back to avoid the strike. I quickly pulled out my Fleuve d'etoiles and wrapped it around Erza so tightly she dropped her sword. And she couldn't easily cut through the River of Stars simply because it is exactly what it is called, a river. I smiled and ran in to grab her sword. I swung the sword upwards at Erza and she grit her teeth and attempted to jump away. But being restrained my my Fleuve d'etoiles, I cut her cheek slightly and she also smiled before breaking free from my whip.

"You're doing pretty well Lucy. But it's not going to get any easier than this." she taunted me and summoned dual swords.

"Heh, I appreciate the compliment. But realize I haven't used any magic yet." I smirked and we flew at each other again. Erza slashed me with her dual swords and I swung my stolen sword both ways in an attempt at knocking away her blows. Our swords clashed, but being the inexperienced swordswoman I am, Erza easily knocked me back. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!" I swung my first key and my trusted lion appeared before me.

"Hello Hime-sama. I'm surprised you challenged Titania to a duel." Loke spoke before instantly engaging Erza. I stayed back for a little bit to recover from the cuts Erza gave me from earlier.

"Heh, Loke please. I'm not a little fretful distressed girl. I have guts too!" I declared before picking up my whip and joining Loke in the fight.

"Honestly Lucy. When you summon your spirits, it's basically two vs one now. Not that I mind, but you should probably learn some Caster magic too." Erza said calmly as Loke threw a punch at her. Erza dodged all of Loke's assaults, but was distracted when I flung my whip at her. I caught the strong S-Class woman a few times on her back and legs, but she used her sword to block all my assaults. Loke was starting to get tired, but landed a few more hits on Erza with my distraction.

"Loke go back. Gate of the Maiden and Chained Lady! I open thee! virgo, Andromeda!" I threw one silver key and one gold key at the ground and the two sisters appeared.

"How may we assist you Lucy-hime?" they both bowed to me and spoke simultaneously.

"Help me fight Erza. Virgo, dig a few holes. Andromeda...I'll leave it to you to reveal your power to me." I commanded them and they nodded.

"As you wish." Before I knew it, Virgo had disappeared and Andromeda kneeled down, touching one hand to the ground. I raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior of my newest contracted spirit, but didn't question it.

"Lucy! Why not come up here and fight me?" I heard Erza's voice echo from above and looked up. "You can't rely on your spirits to do everything for you!"

She was taunting me. I grit my teeth and took a few steps back before sprinting at full speed and launching myself up at the requip mage. She grinned and I viciously swung my whip at her.

"Andromeda!" I called for my new silver spirit and I glanced down to see all the chains that were originally wrapped around her body were now dropped at her feet. The chains shot up from the ground and at first I thought they were going to engulf me, but they instead shot past me and wrapped around Erza. I was falling through the air and braced myself for impact, but was surprised to find myself caught by Virgo as Erza plummeted into a hole. "Thank you Virgo." I stood up on the ground as Erza was pulling herself up from a pitfall.

"Impressive Lucy. But not enough!" she screamed and charged at me again.

"If that beat you Erza, I would've been greatly disappointed. Glad to see you're still up!" I screamed back and grabbed Andromeda's chains. Erza aimed her sword to slice right across my front torso, but I used the borrowed chain to block the sword from cutting me. "Virgo! Go back! Andromeda, can you create a weapon for me?" I asked my spirits and felt some of my magic power be relieved as Virgo disappeared.

"No problem Lucy-hime." Andromeda's voice called from behind me and the chain I was using turned into dual swords, just like Erza. I smirked and pushed Erza away from me. Just as I stood upright and regained my balance, Erza came flying again.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armour! Blumenblatt!" I saw the swords she had aimed at me and tried to block as many blows as I could. But Erza did succeed in cutting my legs and arms. My dual swords did block the more fatal ones near my stomach though so I was thankful for that. Erza ended her assault and landed behind me as I feel to my knees, using one sword to support me.

"The duel is over! Erza wins!" I heard Mira call from the sidelines and I grit my teeth.

"Not yet! Not until I have completely fallen!" I screamed and turned around. "Andromeda go back! It's okay if the swords you lent me disappear too."

"As you wish Hime-sama. But please be careful." the elegant lady spoke and my magic power was relieved once again. _I know I haven't made a contract with these two yet, but I have to try._

"Gate of the Yin and Yang, I open thee! Akuma! Tenshi!" I screamed and summoned the key pair. Before me, a male devil and female angel appeared before me.

"Heh, let darkness take over!" Akuma smirked. He had black hair and black eyes. Bangs overshadowed his face and his black jacket had some tatters in it. To match, his black jeans were also ripped. In his hand he held a dark black scythe. His entire existence was tainted with a black aura.

"No! Light must remain! And please call me Teshia rather than Tenshi." Teshia protested. Her pretty long blonde hair rolled off her back in waves and her matching light pink eyes held an innocence to them. She had white wings protruding from her back and a dainty white dress with many light pink frills and ruffles.

"I know I haven't made contracts yet, but please assist me!" I asked the two spirits and they nodded.

"If you say so. In a nutshell, I can possess your body and you will be able to use my powers how you feel. My sis will provide support." Akuma hissed playfully with a sadistic smirk.

"Please do Akuma." I nodded and he walked towards me. He placed his hand op me and I instantly felt the change. My hair grew longer and turned death black and my clothes changed to a black tube top and black short-shorts with an obsidian cape flowing behind me. I held his scythe in my right hand and some red wings sprouted from my back. "Heh, Erza. Ready? Let part two of this duel begin!" I screamed sadistically and flew up to the sky. Erza grit her teeth and requipped again..

"Black Wing Armour! Moon Flash!" She flew up and sped towards me with a frown. I simply knocked her sword out of her hand with my scythe and smiled.

"Is that all you have Erza? Please entertain me more!" I shouted and flew at her. "Devil's Nightmare!" I slashed at Erza from her shoulder down with the scythe and proceeded to dart behind her and spin my scythe. A tornado of dark magic formed from my scythe and I shot erza right in the back. She screamed in agony as she fell to the ground. I smiled sadistically and Teshia flew up to meet me.

"Akuma please release Lucy-sama." Teshia pleaded. I nodded and flew back down to the ground and before long, I felt Akuma's presence disappear from my body and I turned back to normal. I kept his scythe with me though.

"Tch. Ruining my fun again Teshia? Well anyways," Akuma summoned two swords to his side and joined my side. "Let's continue Lucy!" he smiled and I nodded.

Erza stood up from her hard fall and I noticed her Black Wing armour had disappeared.

"Nice fight Lucy. But I'm not down yet. Requip: Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza said confidently as she pointed her spear at us. "Lightning Cyclotron!" Multiple beams of Lightning were shot at Azuma and I, but we countered easily.

"Black Hole!" Azuma sucked the power from a black sphere that had formed in front of his swords' points. Suddenly I felt my scythe light up with black lightning and I knew what to do.

"Dark Voltage!" I slashed the scythe upwards and black lightning shot from my attack straight for Erza. Erza's armor absorbed the lightning, but the dark energy was too much and screamed as her armour broke again.

"Impressive. But you only got better because you earned new keys right Lucy? Heh. Requip: Purgatory Armor!" Erza once again flew at me and slashed her huge sword and cut between Akuma and I. She aimed for me first, but I blocked using the scythe's handle, pushing her back again.

"Teshia! go back!" I yelled and spun my scythe with the blade behind me. "Dead Storm!" Dark clouds formed right above me and dark energy shot at Erza again. She was trapped in a cell of black magic and shocks of black lightning attacked her continuously. I kept the spell up until Erza's armor broke, then I finally released the spell. Erza fell to her knees exhausted and smiled.

"I admit defeat to Lucy." she said and I cheered.

"Woo hoo! I beat Erza! Good job Azuma! You're now my favorite spirit! I'll have to train with you more!" I high-fived the devil and he smirked.

"You're welcome Lucy. Now about the contract, Teshia is free on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I am free on Saturday, Wednesday and Monday and we are both free on Friday. Also, if I am your favorite spirit and did such a great job, I should be rewarded no?" he smiled slyly and pointed to his cheek. I frowned and wrote everything thing down before putting my notepad away.

"Thank you, contract complete. And I decide if you get rewarded or not." I crossed my arms and spoke firmly, fully aware of what he wanted. But he put on puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist. "Ugh, you're such a cheater Azuma. Fine!" reluctantly I pulled him towards me and pressed my lips to his cheek. "There's your reward now go back." I commanded and he nodded.

"Yes ma'am! But remember, I am a devil!" he smirked and disappeared in a shadow.

"LUCE!" I turned around and was instantly glomped on by no one other than...Natsu Dragneel.

"Natsu! Wanna fight me too?" I asked my partner and he sweatdropped.

"Um, I'm okay. Plus aren't you tired?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Of course I'm not-" I was cut off and fell to the floor. My magic power was depleted after summoning 5 spirits in a row, not to mention the wounds Erza gave me. In about 2 minutes, I was out cold with Natsu's arms wrapped around me.

**Normal POV**

"Luce!" Natsu yelled for his partner, but it was already too late. She was out cold and depleted of any magic power.

"Wendy! Come heal Erza and Lucy please!" Gray called for the little Sky dragon Slayer and she first came running to Lucy.

"Um, first I will need to restore some of Lucy-san's magic power before I can heal her wounds...But Erza's wounds are very serious, plus the fact she is also depleted of a lot of magic power..." Wendy bit her lip and was about to put out her hands to heal Lucy, but someone stopped her.

"Don't worry about Lucy-sama. Go heal Erza-san. I will take care of my master." Teshia spoke softly and Wendy nodded.

"Thank you Angel-san!" the little blue-head bowed and ran over to Erza as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Now. Natsu-san please move aside and lay Lucy down gently so she is laying her back." Teshia told the fire dragon slayer.

"Eh? Who're you? How do I know you won't hurt Luce?!" he retorted and Teshia only sighed.

"Just get back flame-brain. She's Lucy's spirit." Gray intervened and pushed Natsu back. "Go ahead." he said calmly and locked Natsu back to restrain him.

"Stirpper! Why you! Let me go!" Natsu protested, but Teshia ignored the duo and continued with her work.

"Done. Lucy will wake up in 2 hours." Teshia got up and set Lucy down properly onto one of the infirmary beds before walking over the Wendy. "Wendy-san. Is Erza-san okay?" she asked gently.

"Erza-nee will need a little bit more treatment. Can you take over for me Teshia-san? I'm tired and running out of power." Wendy smiled and the angel nodded.

"Of course. Go rest. You're still young Wendy-san." Wendy removed her hands and their spots were replaced with Teshia's hands covered in a light pink glow.

"Thank you Teshia-san!" Wendy bowed and walked out.

"Huh? What's going on?" a voice said and Gray and Natsu both turned around, away from Erza. There, Lucy was sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Luce! That angel girl said you would wake up in 2 hours!" Natsu's jaw dropped.

"2 hours?! Bwahahaha!" Teshia laughed from Erza's side. "I said 2 hours! Gomen gomen! I meant 2 minutes!" she continued laughing, but her hands never pulled away from healing Erza.

"Teshia! Thank you for healing us. And Natsu..." Lucy thanked her spirit before turning to her 'date.' "How're you gonna save your date today?" the pretty blonde mage stood up and faced the dragon slayer with her arms crossed across her chest. Her face held a firm frown and she seemed incredibly displeased.

"Um, sorry Luce. I know you just fought Erza and such, but you got stronger and..." Natsu cut himself up and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"But what Natsu? How're you gonna let me have fun?" she pouted and Natsu shrank back.

"U-um.I-I wanted to f-f-f-fight you..." he finished his previous thought and Lucy grinned. Her hand rose and ruffled his hair as she chuckled away.

"That's what I want to hear. Now that I think about it, fighting like this is actually pretty enjoyable." she grinned and walked over to Erza. Teshia stepped away and bowed to her master.

"Erza-san will wake in approximately 30 seconds. I'm glad my brother and I were able to be of assistance to you. Also, I suggest you rest for a few hours or until you've regained all your magic power back before fighting the Salamander. I shall take my leave Lucy-sama." Teshia smiled before disappearing in a cloud of angel wings.

"Geez!" Lucy smiled then turned and walked out the door. "These guys seriously worry about me too much!" She laughed and walked back out to the field.

"Woohoo! I get to fight Luce!" Natsu cheered and ran out to meet the blonde.

"I seriously am worried about Lucy though." Gray sweatdropped and ran out after Lucy and Natsu.

**Lucy's POV**

_I know it's reckless to challenge someone strong like Natsu to a duel when I've just beat an S-Class mage like Erza, but I have an urge to have fun fighting like this! _I was deep in my own thoughts as my feet unconsciously carried me to a bench outside.

"L-lucy? How're you feeling? Do you need Wendy to heal you a bit more?" Mira approached me holding a water bottle in her hand.

"Thanks Mira, but I'm okay. I'll let Wendy rest. Teshia really helped me." I smiled at the silver-haired transformation mage and took the water from her. "So who was declared the winner in my battle against Erza?" I eyed her as I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a sip.

"Well, considering you both passed out at the same time. I called it a draw. Sorry Lucy!" Mira said with a smile.

"..." My eyes narrowed as I gaped at the barmaid. "What? A draw? YOU have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I WORKED SO HARD AGAINST AN S-CLASS MAGE!" I whined and stomped my feet.

"G-gomen...Lucy." she back away slowly, sweatdropping and I sighed.

"Well, at least I'm gonna be fighting Natsu this time. And I'll make it a definite win!" I cheered and flames burned in my eyes.

"Luce! You think you're gonna win!? No way!" Natsu yelled.

"Or shut it Dragneel. You have to make it up to me if you want to save your date! And I want to have fun by fighting you!" I countered and Mira panicked.

"W-w-wait a minute Lucy! Are you sure you want to fight Natsu right after taking blows from Erza?!"

"I can handle it. I'm not as weak as I was before. I'm a little more capable." I reassured her. "Sure I still rely heavily on my spirits' power, but I don't let them fight alone at least. I'll gradually improve and train by fighting those stronger than me." I declared fiercely. Determination was clear and Mira could clearly see it written on my face. I walked back outside to the field and prepared myself. "Come on Natsu. Take me seriously for this!"

"You betcha Luce! Just because you're a girl and my best friend, doesn't mean I'm going easy! Even if you just fought Erza!" he shouted loudly and stood across from me.

"Mira!" I yelled. "Ready!"

"If you're sure Lucy. START!" Mira hit a bell and Natsu charged.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" his fist burned with fire and was aimed straight for my face, but I ducked and attempted a kick to sweep his feet out from under him. Unfortunately for me, Natsu easily jumped up and flipped over me.

"Gotta do better than that Luce!" he shouted and moments later, a burning impact met my back. Natsu had kicked me right in the back and I fell over onto my stomach.

"Lucy-nee!" I heard Wendy yell from the sidelines. "You shouldn't be fighting again! You're not completely healed yet!" her voice was laced with worry and I rolled over onto my back just in time to see Natsu's foot land right next to my waist. I rolled away from him and jumped up to ready myself for his next attack.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

"Gate of the Yin, I open thee! Akuma!" I summoned the devil and he appeared.

"Yo Lucy. Another duel? Geez!" he stood up after materializing from my shadow and grabbed my hand. Before long I felt him fuse with me and I changed again like how I did with Erza.

"Thank you Akuma!" I smirked as a scythe appeared in my hands again. Natsu's roar was still coming at me and I sliced through the fire with my new scythe.

"Wah! That's cheating Luce!" Natsu whined as I sprinted towards him.

"What part of this is cheating eh? I simply used my magic and summoned a spirit!" I countered and slashed upwards at Natsu. I kept slashing at each side, but he kept dodging and jumping around so I couldn't land a hit on him.

"Hehe. Catch me if you can Luce!" Natsu yelled gleefully, before charging again. "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!"

"Akuma!" the devil came out of me and absorbed Natsu's attack with his double swords again the same way he did with Erza. The next thing I knew was that my scythe was wrapped in black flames. "Arigato! And Natsu, good luck eating these! Concealed Inferno!" a black sun headed straight towards Natsu and I saw him grin.

"You know I eat fire Luce! Don't take me lightly!" Natsu shouted just before my aqttack enveloped him.

"Heh, I wouldn't do that if I were you Natsu!" I taunted and watched as Natsu attempted to eat the flames. The fire did disappear, but he was still trapped in shadows.

"Urgh...That's tricky Luce!" he groaned in pain as the shadows sliced threw him and a few seconds later, my spell disappeared and Natsu was injured.

"What do you expect?! You want me to fight easy so it's not hard for you?!" I retorted back.

"I expect you to be easy enough for me to fight against!"

"What?! Oh that does it! Gate of the Yang, I open thee! Teshia!" My new angel spirit came out and a halo appeared above my head. "Heh, thank you Teshi-chan! Akuma! This'll do it!" I called to the angel and devil and they both nod.

"Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu launched another flaming fireball at me and I grinned. I threw my scythe into mid-air high enough to buy me time and took the halo off my head. When I brought the halo in front of me, it grew larger and Natsu's fire disappeared through the hole. "Wha!?" I threw my halo like a frisbee straight back at Natsu and it shrank back to it's normal size before it stopped right above Natsu's head.

"Reflection." I whispered and Natsu's dazzling blaze flew out right on top of Natsu, burning him. He can't eat it since it's his own flame and I finally countered him. While he was attacked, Akuma injected water magic into my scythe right before it fell back into my hands. I spun it around my body once and ran for Natsu. Just as the flames disappeared, Akuma took over and swung the scythe at Natsu. It cut him straight across his chest and before he knew it, I had already sprouted a devil's wings and flown behind him to slash at his back. The black vest was cut to pieces and the fire dragon had no choice, but to strip it off.

"Oi, that looks weird with your half naked muffler look flame-brain." Gray commented from the sidelines.

"Oh shut-up popsicle man! I don't wanna hear that from a stripping bastard!" Natsu shot back and soon enough, the two were butting heads again.

"Hey Lucy...are these two always such idiots?" Akuma asked me and I simply sighed.

"Pay them no mind." I muttered and turned to Mira. "So what's the result since Natsu is now distracted and already in a separate brawl with Gray?"

"Well...since you had the last hit that seemed to have caused some damage, and Natsu is the one who left, I'll call this one your win Lucy."

"Thank you Mira!" I boasted a smile and bowed. "Well then Natsu's last 'date' is over and I'm retiring for the rest of the week. Gray, Natsu! We'll finish this next month!" I winked to the two and skipped off happily to my house.

"That's it?" Gray face-palmed and Natsu's jaw dropped.

"...That was fast...Well that's it then everyone!" Mira ended the day and everyone went back home.

**A/N: Okay I know, I know. Stupid ending. But I'm getting tired of this chapter and didn't know how to end it. I'm sorry for this extremely late update and what I'm about to announce. Sorry but I'm getting busy and am putting this story on Hiatus. I have school and tennis, and have also been writing any random ideas that come to me. Thank you for reading this far and sorry about the Hiatus!**


End file.
